Fate
by twilightfanjm
Summary: Nessie was kidnapped by a vampire when she was only a few months old. 13 years later she is living on the streets with nowhere to call home. Until an act of fate reunites her with her family. Will her family be able to help her? Will they ever find out who kidnapped her and for what purpose?
1. Thief

**Disclaimer**:** I do not own Twilight**

**Chapter 1: Thief**

**Nessie's POV**

The Christmas lights that lit up the entire city were a painful reminder of everything that was missing in my life. Being a homeless teenage girl never felt more lonely than it did on Christmas Eve. It was a hollow reminder of what I once had.

My life has been anything but easy. I was dumped at an orphanage when I was only four years old. Nobody knew much about the man other than that he ice cold skin and frightening red eyes. Apparently I was really scared and wouldn't stop crying. That was all that I had been told.

Not long afterwards I was adopted. But my happiness didn't last very long. They ended up putting me in a psychiatric institution because I wouldn't stop going on and on about how the man who supposedly kidnapped me was a vampire. So they decided to dump me in the hospital. When it became clear to me that I was not going to get out of there any time soon I found a way to escape.

When I escaped I ran away as far as I could. I was five years old at the time and I've been homeless ever since. It wasn't the best situation but it was certainly better than being permanently locked up in a hospital just for having crazy child delusions. That's what it all boiled down to. I was just a traumatized child who had strange delusions. Did I really needed to be locked up all the time and heavily medicated for it when I was only five years old?

Not long after I ran away I found another homeless kid. William was my age when his family just flat out abandoned him for no reason. We immediately bonded. The two of us together against the world. We grew up on the streets together. When we hit our teen years our friendship began to change into love.

Tears began streaming down my face as I remembered William. He just disappeared on me one day several months ago. I didn't know what what drive him to disappear on me like that. Disappear on us like that. Two years ago I gave birth to our first child. A boy who I named William Jr. Or Will for short. I had been six months pregnant with our second child when he disappeared.

Just one week ago I gave birth to a baby girl. I named her Lily. I couldn't stop crying of sadness. I wanted, no, I needed my William. We missed him so much. The worst part is being unable to explain his disappearance to my two year old son. Will kept asking for his dad every single day.

People avoided me as I walked down the sidewalk. As much as it hurt to see people actively avoiding me I didn't blame them one bit for it. Having nothing meant that I had to steal everything. Food, clothes, water, medicine. I was a thief and people knew that. I've stolen from stores. Broken into cars. Whatever it took to get what I needed for myself and more importantly my family.

I sighed in despair. Sometimes everything just felt so bleak. Like I would never be able to escape from my situation. The shiny bright happy looking Christmas lights were a stark contrast to my mood. It was already Christmas Eve and people were running around doing last minute Christmas shopping. I wished that shopping for last minute Christmas gifts were my only problem.

Besides being a homeless mother of two kids I had other problems to worry about. William and I often did illegal things to make a little extra money here and there. Jason and his gang of thugs promised us money in exchange for selling drugs such as cocaine and meth. We weren't proud of what we were doing but it gave us some money here and there. Unfortunately once you start doing this kind of thing it's nearly impossible to stop.

I shook my head as if that would somehow rid my head of all the distressing thoughts. I had one mission today and I was determined to get it done as fast as I could. I had left Will and Lily themselves in the old abandoned building we called home. It wasn't the best idea to leave a two year old boy and a one week old baby girl by themselves but I didn't have a choice. My son was sick with a terrible cold and needed medicine. I also urgently needed baby formula for my daughter. My body stopped producing milk and she hadn't eaten anything in nearly two days because of it.

If I wasn't so desperate I wouldn't have left them alone. I walked into the store as fast as I could. The store was so jam packed with people that they barely even took notice of me. I went to the pharmacy section and first and got a few bottles of Children's NyQuil. Then I headed over to the section where they kept the baby formula. I grabbed a can of formula and then some drinking water.

"There she is," I heard someone say.

I spun around. Crap the manager recognized me! I pushed through the crowd of people as fast as I could. Security was waiting for me at the exit but I bolted right past them. They chased after me. I ran as fast as I could. I felt triumphant when I looked back and saw that they had given up.

Suddenly I tripped and fell face first onto the concrete. The items I had been carrying fell from my arms and scattered everywhere. I barely had time to register any of that before a massive wave of pain slammed into me. I could barely breathe. It took my brain a few seconds to register that I had been hit by a car.

My vision was fading in out when breathtakingly beautiful man got out of the vehicle. He was a blond man with pale skin and gold eyes. His ice cold skin registered in my head when he touched me. He was a doctor. I could tell from the coat that he was wearing. The last thing I saw in him was worry, followed by confusion, and then shocked recognition. It was then that I slipped a blissfully pain free unconscious state.

**Please Review**


	2. Escape

**Chapter 2: Escape**

**Nessie's POV**

I could hear voices in the far off distance. I couldn't quite make out what they were saying however. Pain registered somewhere in my brain. I was no stranger to pain. Giving birth to two children without any doctor present to administer pain killers had a way of increasing one's tolerance to pain.

When I opened my eyes I found myself in unfamiliar surroundings. I was in a bed. It was an unusual sensation for me to fell sheets and a mattress underneath my body. All we had were some thrown out blankets that had been worn out by their previous owners. There was a needle attached to my arm with some kind of bag of fluids attached to the other end. An IV I soon realized.

"It's her Esme. I swear to God it's her. I'd recognize her scent anywhere. It's our granddaughter. What? No don't call them and interrupt their hunt. I'd rather give them a happy surprise this Christmas. Just please come as fast as you can. I need your help,"

Nothing I heard was making any sense. I did not care either. All I knew was that I needed to get out of here fast. The sun was beginning to set. I didn't know how long I'd been here and I needed to get back to children! Anything could have happened to them! Jesus Christ I had left a two year old and a one week old alone by themselves!

The man who was talking walked into the room. "Oh thank God you're awake," he spoke the moment he saw me. I immediately recognized him as the man who had hit me. There was something oddly familiar about him.

"Where am I? Who are you?"

He stopped in his tracks as soon as I had spoken. "You don't remember me?" he asked. His voice a mixture of shock and sadness.

"I remember seeing you right before I passed out. Right after I got hit by your car. That's about it,"

I was getting more and more upset and frustrated. I needed to get out of here! I needed to get back to my children! I had to get out of here right now!

"What's your name kid?" he asked quietly after a few moments of silence.

"It's Renesmee. Or Nessie for short. Look doctor I need to get out of here right now. When can I leave?"

He sighed. "I'm afraid that's out of the question. You were hit by a car. You need to be under observation and-"

"I don't give a fuck about any of that!" I shouted. I was surprised by the words that left my mouth. It wasn't like me to curse. It definitely wasn't like me to drop F bombs like that. All I knew though was that my babies needed me and I needed to get back to them right now!

"Nessie I'm afraid that is out of the question and if you don't calm down right now I'm going to have to sedate you,"

"But you don't understand. I have to get out of here! I have to-"

In one swift movement he grabbed my shoulders and gently pushed me back against the pillow. I was completely caught off guard by how cold he was. Cold as ice to the touch. As id the golden eyes and pale skin weren't odd enough."No you don't understand," his voice was calm, gentle even. "You were hit by a car. My car nonetheless. As a doctor it is my responsibility to make sure that you are okay,"

"No you don't understand I have to get back to my ch-"

"Renesmee stop telling me that I don't understand. I understand a lot more than you. Now if you don't calm down right now I will sedate you and I don't want to do that. Do you understand?"

The fear and panic was rising inside of me. It was becoming abundantly clear to me that this doctor was not going to help me. I had to get back to my Will and Lily. Will was sick and Lily hadn't eaten in nearly two days. I needed to go take care of them. I couldn't do that if I stayed here in what I figured was a hospital. I had to escape somehow.

The doctor was about to say something when a nurse came in. "Dr. Cullen your wife is out front waiting for you,"

"Thank you Ms. Miller. I'm going out there to talk with her right now," he said before turning to me and adding "I'll be back in a few minutes Renesmee,"

I was completely alone after he shut the door and I knew that was my only chance to escape. I looked out the window and realized I was on the first floor of the hospital. Luck was definitely on my side. I carefully and quietly opened up the window.

I ripped the IV out and had to bite my tongue hard to avoid screaming in pain. I didn't even care if I caused permanent damage to my vein. I just needed to get out of there and get back to my babies as soon as possible. They needed their mother and I needed them.

Quickly and carefully I climbed out the window. I had just started running when I heard someone screaming my name. I looked back and saw the Dr. Cullen looking at me with alarm in his eyes. A woman who also had gold skin and pale eyes stood by his side. Looking equally as scared as the doctor. They were both impossibly, inhumanely beautiful. It was a fact that I noted as I ran.

It didn't take me long to get to the main road and from there I knew exactly where I was going. I ran as fast as my legs could carry me. My head was pounding and my chest hurt each time I took a breath. Maybe I was more injured than I realized.

Soon the run down abandoned old building we called home came into view. The door was slightly opened. A fact that scared the hell out of me. Had my son left? Had someone gone in there and found my children?

At first I couldn't find them when I went in. Then I spotted my son curled uo against a wall. Crying. His baby sister at his side.

I ran to my son and scooped him up in my arms. His skin was hot to the touch. I knew instantly that he was running a high fever.

"Momma!" he cried. "Momma don't leave me,"

"It's okay Will. I'm here baby. I'm here. I'm not going anywhere," God how long had I been away? It couldn't have been more than a few hours. What's worse is that I didn't even get the baby formula for my daughter or medicine for my son.

Lily started to cry and I immediately picked up my daughter as well. She was so small. So tiny and helpless and hungry.

"I thought you weren't going to come back. Like daddy never came back,"

"I'm not going to leave you baby. I'm not ever going to leave you,"

A few minutes later I heard a woman's voice say "I think she's in here Carlisle,"

"I think you're right," I froze when I recognized Dr. Cullen's voice. "Wait a second. I hear three heartbeats,"

"Me too," the woman added.

"But why?"

**Please Review **


	3. Christmas Miracle

**Chapter 3: Christmas Miracle **

**Nessie's POV**

I didn't say a single word. I didn't even breathe. Will's warm hands grasped my shirt tightly. I wondered how it was possible that Dr. Cullen have found me. I'd escaped and run away from the hospital as fast as my feet would allow me to. He should not have been able to find me. Not unless he bloodhound tracking me.

I shook my head. I had probably just imagined hearing his voice. Then I heard footsteps approaching. My heart sped up and I had no idea what to do. Nobody had ever found me here before. Not even the police. Much less a doctor who I had barely just met an hour or so earlier.

"There you are,"

I gasped when the doctor came into view and started walking toward me. There was a woman with him. I recognized her as the woman I saw earlier when I escaped from the hospital. I didn't know what to think of this situation. Nobody has ever found me here before. So why would they think to go looking for me here of all places.

Dr. Cullen approached me quietly. "So this is why you ran off?" he asked me softly as he took in the appearance of my children.

"I'm sorry but you wouldn't listen. I was trying to tell you that I needed to get back to my babies but you didn't let me speak. So I didn't have another choice,"

He took a deep breath before saying anything. "No Nessie I'm sorry. I should've listened to what you were trying to tell me. If I were in your position I probably would've done the same thing,"

I didn't know what to say to that so instead I asked "Why did you come looking for me? How did you find me?"

"I came looking for you because I was worried about you and so was my wife Esme here,"

I quickly glanced at the woman he'd come with . Something about the way she smiled at me made me happy inside. I didn't know why. Or maybe it was because no one had smiled at me like that in a long time. I liked her.

"Why?" I asked.

"Why what?" she asked.

"Why worry about me?" I asked. "You don't even know me. So it doesn't make any sense,"

The two of them looked at each other before looking at me again. "After you ran off I was worried. I wanted to make sure that you were okay. Now answer me this Nessie. Where do you and your kids live?"

"Here," I answered.

"What do you mean here?" Dr. Cullen asked.

"I mean this is where I live," I answered. "This is where we all live,"

"Come on Nessie that's nonsense. I'm serious. Where do you live? Where is the rest of your family?"

"I am serious Dr. Cullen. This is where I live. I don't have other family," Well technically I did have an adoptive family. But they didn't give a crap about me. They just abandoned me in a mental institution for being a little delusional. I didn't want to explain all that to the kindly doctor and his wife though.

"How long have you been homeless?" Dr. Cullen asked.

"Since I was four years old I think. I'm 17 right now. At least I think I am. I'm honestly not a hundred percent sure how old I am. I'd guess anywhere from 16 to 18 though. I've been living like this for 13 years,"

"13 years," he said in complete and utter disbelief.

"Well that settles that then," Esme answered. "You're coming to live with us,"

"What?" I gasped in disbelief.

"What my wife is saying is that we want you and your babies to come live with us," Dr. Cullen explained.

"But why?"

"Why not? We have a large home and we want to open it up to you three. You'll have a large family. Our other kids will love you,"

I was caught completely caught offguard and I had no idea how to respond. No. I couldn't do this to them. I sold drugs for gang members. This wasn't a problem I wanted to bring into other people's lives. I wouldn't do that to them.

"I'm sorry but I can't,"

"Why not?"

"Because because I-"

"Renesmee we can't, in good conscious, knowingly leave three children out here to fend for themselves," Carlisle said. "Especially when your son has bronchitis that's only getting worse,"

"How did you know-"

"Let's just say that I have been a doctor for a very long time and some things I just know right away,"

"Well I could use your help. Like you said Will is sick and Lily hasn't eaten in two days and-'

"What do you mean hasn't eaten in two days?"

"My body stopped producing milk. I was going to steal baby formula for her. I did but that's when you hit me with your car,"

"My God," Esme whispered. "Now you three are definitely going to come live with us and we are not taking no for an answer," she said.

I stood up in stunned silence. There was a mixture of feelings stirring inside of me. I never imagined that something like this could ever happen. I pinched myself to make sure that I wasn't dreaming. Nope I was completely awake. Even though I had just met the Dr. Cullen and his wife something, call it instinct maybe, told me that I could trust them.

The shock I felt only grew when I saw their house for the first time. It was huge. It looked like a mansion. They had nice furniture and a beautiful piano. There were Christmas decorations everywhere. There were a lot of presents underneath the large Christmas tree. Curious, I decided to walk over and see the presents up closely. I looked at the names on all the different name tags. Bella, Edward, Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett, Alice, and Jacob. There was something oddly familiar about all the names. I couldn't place the familiarity I felt and it drove me crazy.

"Nessie if you want to get cleaned up I will show you where everything is at.," Esme's voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Sure. Thanks," I said

The moment we had entered the house Dr. Cullen had taken my babies up to his office so that he could examine them. He'd then know exactly what medicine to give my son. He'd also make sure that my daughter got the food that she needed. Even if he had to hook her up to an IV to give her the nutrients that way.

"This is my daughter Bella's room," Esme informed me after we stopped at one of the rooms. You're about the same size as her so her clothes should fit you. She won't mind. The bathroom is just down the hallway on the right if you want to take a shower,"

I blushed when she'd said that. Sponging myself down with soap and water in the public bathroom or washing myself down with wipes was as close to showering as I'd ever gotten.

When I looked through Bella's clothes I was surprised by a lot of the brand names I came across. Gucci and Louis Vuitton just to name a few. The family had to be rich. It would explain the mansion house and designer clothing. I picked out a nice looking pajama set and headed to bathroom to shower.

I enjoyed the feeling of hot water hitting my back. I scrubbed every single inch of my body from head to toe. I washed every part of my body thoroughly. When I got out of the shower I found a spare toothbrush and some toothpaste to brush my teeth.

After finishing up in the bathroom I went back to Bella's room. Not for any particular reason really. I just sat on the bed. Unsure of what to do in this home I had suddenly found myself in. The alarm clock on her nightstand told me that it was 12:03 December 25th, 2019. It was officially Christmas Day. I'd never imagined in a million years that I'd find myself somewhere like here on Christmas.

I looked back and almost had a heart attack when I saw someone standing in the doorway. The girl was about my age. Same gold eyes and pale skin as Carlisle and Esme. That was as far as the similarities went though. She had brown hair and a heart shaped face. Something about her was very familiar. Achingly familiar even. I felt as if I had seen her before which was impossible.

_Momma! _My inner childlike voice suddenly shouted in my head. An echo of a memory from a life I once had.

The girl's hand flew to her mouth. She suddenly started crying really hard. Though no tears fell down her face I knew she wasn't faking it.

She ran up to me and grabbed into her ice cold arms. I didn't reject her hug. Again it was familiar. Despite the fact that we were the same age her hug made me feel safe, warmed, and maybe even loved.

She was mumbling incoherent words at first. Then I heard saying "My baby girl. It's a Christmas miracle,"

**Merry Christmas Everyone!**

**Reviews make nice Christmas presents ;)**


	4. Family

**Chapter 4: Family **

**Nessie's POV**

"My baby girl," she cried again.

I was confused by why she kept saying that. We were the same age. Or at least very close to being the same age. How could she think I was her baby girl? Or maybe she had a baby girl of her own and she lost her and this was her way of coping? No. That didn't make any sense either.

"Who are you?"

My question made her freeze. Yet, another reaction that didn't make any sense at all to me.

Her eyes knitted together in confusion. "You don't know me?"

"Um should I?" Another pang of familiarity hit me again. Something about this did give me a sense of dejavu. Maybe it was because I once had a family. A family that I could not remember. I didn't count the people who adopted me so many years ago ad family. They dumped me in a mental institution just because I was a little kid who believed vampires were real and that I had been kidnapped by one. They thought it was easier to just get rid of me.

I shuddered as memories of the institution flashed through my mind. I was scared every second that I was there. I hated being forced to take medication. I hated every second that I spent there. Escaping from that place was the best thing I ever did.

"So who are you anyways?" I asked the kind girl again.

"I'm Bella," she whispered sadly. Almost too low for me to hear.

"I'm Renesmee. But my friends usually call me Nessie,"

"Well Nessie let's go downstairs. Everyone is waiting for us,"

"Us?"

"Yes," she said. "Everybody is eager to meet you," she added in a voice that sounded heartbroken.

As we walked down the stairs I could hear a lot of people chatting. I couldn't quite make out what they were saying. I let out a laoud gasp when I stupidly missed a step. If it wasn't for Bella's quick reaction I would have fallen down the remainder of the stairs. Much to my embarrassment everybody suddenly noticed me.

I didn't need to look at mu reflection to know that my cheeks were a furious red color. I could feel the massive amount of heat in my cheeks. I immediately felt self conscious. There was so many of them. Carlisle and Esme were there but they were the only ones that I recognized. There were six other teenagers that I didn't recognize.

The boy nearest to me was the first to catch my attention. It was the messy bronze colored hair that first caught my attention. His hair color was the exact same shade as mine and my son's. In fact he and Will Jr shared a lot of similar physical features. The same hair color, facial features were the same, and they both had long fingers. Only my son wasn't as pale as him and he had green eyes instead of gold. Damn if I didn't know any better I'd say this boy was Will's father.

My eyes scanned the entire room and all of its occupants. There was another guy who stood out. He was very tall and extremely muscula . Unlie the rest of the family he didn't have pale skin, which was more of a russet colored, and he didn't have gold eyes. Holy hell I didn't think I'd ever met a finer specimen of a man. If I wasn't already in love with Will Sr than I'd totally want to be with this guy. I sighed. Pain filled my heart every time I thought of Will Sr and his strange disappearance.

The tension in the room was so thick that you could cut it with a knife. I wondered if I should be the one make the first move or them. Luckily it wasn't me that decided. The boy with the bronze hair was the first to make a move. He walked up to me and suddenly grabbed me tightly just as Bella had.

"I'm Edward," he told me. His voice sounded familiar to me. I was very confused by all these 'dejavu vibes' I was getting today around these people. After Edward the rest of the family introduced themselves. After those first few awkward moments they made me feel comfortable and even welcomed. As I looked around at all the Christmas decorations I realized that this was the first time in so many years that I'd be spending the holidays in a house.

Esme started cooking for dinner for me. Apparently they hadn't planned on having any big meals tonight so they hadn't cooked anything. Something that I thought was very strange.

"So Nessie where do you live?" Bella asked.

I hesitated before answering. "I don't have a home,"

"She was living in an abandoned old house when we found her," Carlisle added.

"You mean that you don't have a home? Or a family?" Edward asked in horror.

"Nope," I replied. Well technically I did have a family. Will Jr. and Lily were my family.

"But how did you end up homeless?" Bella asked, sounding very sad and horrified at the same time.

"That's a story that I would rather not get into. It's really personal and I don't like to talk about it with just anybody. There's only one other person that I have told my story to,"

"and who is that?" Bella asked.

"His name is William. He prefers to be called Will though. We've known each other since we were kids,"

"He must be someone special then," Bella said.

"He is very special," I tried not to cry. I wanted him back so much it hurt.

"That's understandable," the short girl named Alice said. "You'll tell us the story eventually. Trust me we are going to be close friends,"

"Um okay?" I questioned.

"One word of advice Nessie. Never doubt what Alice says. Trust me," Bella said.

I was about to say something else when I heard "Momma! Momma!" I saw my son trip as he ran toward me. I immediately went over to him and picked him up.

"Momma I'm scared,"

"It's okay baby. It's okay,"

"Who is this?" Bella was the first to ask when I came back.

"Oh this is my son,"

"Your son?" she asked in absolute disbelief.

Carlisle laughed. "I guess I forgot to mention that she has two kids,"

"Carlisle you forgot to mention a lot of things. Like Nessie for instance," Bella remarked.

"I thought a surprise would be better," he responded.

I was very confused by their conversation. I decided not to question it though.

"Wait two kids?"

"Yeah my daughter. She's only a week old but she wasn't getting enough food. Carlisle's taking care of her. This little guy here is Will Jr. He's only two years old,"

"You look like me," my son said as he pointed his tiny finger at Edward.

Edward smiled and said "Yeah kid I guess I do,"

**Please Review **


	5. Not My Life

**Chapter 5: Not My Life**

**Nessie's POV**

The next few days passed in a blissful blur. Christmas has been kind of awkward for me. All the girls had insisted on giving me their presents. Which was all clothes. I had vehemently refused to accept their gifts. But the Cullen family were just a little more stubborn than I was. In the end I lost and gave in.

I didn't understand how the Cullens were so accepting of me and my kids. Oh how they adored Will Jr. and Lily. I'd often catch Bella and Edward just randomly playing with Will Jr. or holding Lily throughout the day.

Nobody asked questions about my past. They just accepted me into their family. Me, a complete stranger. For a few days I was filled with happiness. I had a comfortable bed with warm blankets. Food to eat. I always ate on my own since the Cullens were never hungry for some reason.

I didn't have to worry about anything. One of my favorite things to do was read. For as long as I could remember I had been able to read adult chapter books. I've always been good at math as well. For being a street kid that never had any formal schooling I was pretty smart.

I was sitting on the couch reading a book one day, about a week after my arrival here, that I was approached by Carlisle. "Nessie can you come with me please?"

"Sure," I said as I snapped my book shut. "Where to?"

"My office. I would like to give you a physical examination if you don't mind,"

"Okay?" I said, confused by where he was heading with this. I just did as I was told and followed him to his office. The room looked exactly like one that you would find at a hospital.

"Nessie when was the last time you have a seen a doctor? I don't mean when you were in the hospital either,"

"Honestly?" I shrugged. "I don't know. Safe to say that it has been at least 13 years. Certainly before I lost my memory. I had never been in a hospital before last week either,"

"Never?" he sounded shocked. "Where did you give birth to your children then?"

Oh God that was such an embarrassing question for me that I didn't want to answer. I didn't have a choice though. I could see that Carlisle was patiently waiting for the answer. I couldn't even look at him as I gave him my answer. "Both times I went into labor while I was raiding the dumpster for food. It was so painful that I couldn't get out without extreme pain. So I stayed there for I don't know how many hours. Yes I gave birth two times in a dumpster,"

When Carlisle didn't respond I looked up and saw him looking at me with a look that was a mixture or horrified, shock, and sadness.

"You gave birth in a dumpster?" The shock was evident in his voice.

"Yes I did,"

"and nothing happened? You didn't get sick?"

"Um no. Is that something I should've been worried about?"

"Oh Nessie," he shook his head. "You don't realize how extremely lucky you were. Something coulf have gone very wrong. You or your babies could have had complications which could have resulted in death without immediate medical attention. Not to mention the amount of infections you could have gotten during childbirth just from being exposed to such a nasty environment like that. You young lady have been very lucky. Now I will definitely examine _every _part of your body to make sure that you are okay,"

I gulped nervously. "I'm not to comfortable with that,"

"and I'm not comfortable knowing that you have given birth in a dumpster and not once got checked to make sure that you were okay afterwards,"

Clearly the kind doctor was not going to take 'no' for an answer. Well maybe it wasn't such a bad idea. He really did seem worried and all he wanted to do was help me. So I just gave in. I let him do all the tets and examinations he wanted.

Carlisle was also insistent on doing bloodwork on me. I hated needles. It reminded me of when I saw people shoot up cocaine after I'd just sold it to them. Selling drugs was all I ever did with them. Mason, Luke, and Issac were the cooks. They 'hired' Will and I to do the selling part when we were about ten years old. We never thought much of it at the time. We just knew it was a way to make money fast. We had even managed to build up a client list and build the business so to speak.

"Okay Nessie I'm done. You can leave now,"

I was about to leave when he stopped. "Oh wait. I almost forgot. Here," I was dumbstruck when he handed me thirty dollars. "The others and I are going out for a few hours. Here is some money so you can buy yourself something to eat,"

"Where are you going? Can I come?"

"I'm sorry Nessie but you can't. We're going hunting and I don't think you'll like it,"

Oh. That was odd considering I have never seen a single gun in the house. Or any kind of hunting equipment. Maybe they had it hidden somewhere that I hadn't seen yet. But true to his word they all left. They said goodbye and left me behind.

"Hi Nessie,"

My heart almost stopped beating. Until I realized that it was only Jacob. "You didn't go with them?"

"Nah I'm really not into hunting," he explained. "So I'm staying with you and the kids,"

"Oh," that was a nice and welcomed surprise. I like Jacob. I had been hoping and trying to get some alone time with him. It never happened in such a large family though.

"Well what do you want to do? Do you want to watch a movie or something?"

My face instantly lit up. "Yes"

"Okay you pick the movie and I'll get the popcorn,"

I chose a romantic comedy. It was so stupid that Jacob and I couldn't stop laughing. I hadn't laughed that hard in so long. After the movie ended Jacob wanted to order pizza but I really wanted cheeseburgers. As did my son.

Jacob wanted to go pick up the food for us but I told him no. The burger place I had in my mind was close and I really wanted to make the walk there. Jacob wanted to walk with me but I instead asked him to stay and watch my kids.

I made down the road to the burger joint and got the food. I was thinking about everything that had happened over the last week. This family had just taken me in and treated me like apart of the family. It was pure bliss.

"Nessie!" I froze when I recognized that voice. Jason. "I have been searching for you for days. Where have you been? Wait it doesn't matter. Look I have another job for you," He forced a ziploc bag half way filled with cocaine in it.

"Look Jason," I said nervously. "I don't want to do this anymore,"

"What are you saying?" he said. "I provide you with the only source of money you'll ever get and this is how you repay me? Look you know how this works. There is only one way you will ever leave this business," he flashed his gun threateningly. "and I'm sure you don't want anything to happen to those precious babies of yours,"

My blood ran cold.

"That's what I thought," he said. "You have four days to sell. If I don't see you in four days then, well, you know," he smiled before walking away.

I was shaking. I knew it was too good to be true. The Cullens had taken me into their home and welcomed me in with open arms. Treating me like one of the family. But I wasn't. With the Cullens I was living a life that wasn't mine. It was not my life. This, I looked at the drugs in my hands, was my life. I was a homeless street girl that sold drugs for me. Nothing would ever change that.

It was with tbis sobering thought that I began the walk back home. I stuffed the drugs into a bag that Alice had given me and zipped it up. I would hide it for now and when I got the chance I'd leave it and sell it again.

The Cullens' cars were all in the driveway when I returned. I put on a smile to fake happiness when I was now anything but.

"There you are Nessie where-" Carlisle stopped mid question and sniffed something in the air. Then I saw the rest of the family do the same thing. I suddenly felt nervous. Then I quickly realized that unless this family had the sense of smell of a bloodhound there was no way they could possibly know what I had in my bag.

"I just went to get food for Jacob, my son, and I," I explained quickly. "I will be right back," I hurried away to hide my stash.

**Please Review **


	6. Sneaking Away

**Chapter 6: Sneaking Away**

**Nessie's POV**

After I rushed upstairs and hid my stash in a very non creative place, my pillowcase, I went back downstairs to where the rest of the family was. Very few words were spoken for the rest of the evening. There was an unmistakable tension in the air that I could not understand.

Even Jacob didn't say much anymore. I didn't understand what had happened to cause such a rift between them and I. Had I done something wrong? Yes I had the drugs on me. Drugs that I had every intention of selling as soon as possible. But the Cullens couldn't have known about that.

The only conclusion that I could come up with was maybe they finally realized what a worthless person I was. I was no good for nothing. I mean what use does society have for someone like me? Maybe they realized what little value I had and now they were going to kick me back out onto the streets where I belonged.

I sighed. I didn't know what to do anymore. I hoped that at least they would keep my children. They deserved much better than a life on the streets. They deserved the chance to grow up in a home with a loving family. Not having to go through dumpsters and trash cans for food. Or sell drugs for money.

The drugs weighed heavily on my mind. I only had a few days to sell it before Jason went looking for me and went through with his threat. An idea suddenly came to me. If the Cullens didn't kick me out I'd leave tonight. I'd sneak out of the house somehow and never come back. I'd leave Will Jr and Lily here. I already had an idea of who I'd sell to. Then I'd give Jason the money and this job would be over with. I'd go back to my life on the streets. Only this time without my kids.

I caught Edward looking at me intensely. His gaze never once left my body. I could just feel him watching me. Way more than he usually did. It was a little unnerving but I didn't say anything. I wondered what he was thinking. Why he was staring at me so intensely. I liked Edward but trying to understand him was impossible sometimes.

Eventually I just gave up on trying to figure him out so I got up and went up to my room. Well technically not my room. Rather a spare room the Cullen family had in this giant mansion of theirs. How lucky some people are. Even though they never said it was super obvious how well off they were. Everything from their designer clothes and handbags to their fancy cars and huge housem

I was jealous of the Cullens. It wasn't the money that made me jealous though. It was the love that they all had for one another. Carlisle and Esme were the most loving parents I had ever met. Of course I hadn't met many parents in my lifetime but I was still confident in my assessment that they were the best.

I laid in bed wide awake. Waiting until I was one hundred percent sure that everyone else had gone to bed. Will Jr was with me. My son absolutely refused to sleep alone. So we shared the bed. I watched my son sleeping soundly. I hated to think that this was the last time I was going to see him but he really was better off here.

After the last light went out I waited an extra twenty minutes just to be sure everyone had fallen asleep. I pulled my stash out of my pillow and placed it in my bag. I kissed my son before walking out into the hallway. Before going downstairs I made sure once again that all the lights were off.

First I snuck into the kitchen and grabbed a knife from the drawer. I never went to make drug deals without some kind of weapon for protection. Usually I used something that I found in the dumpster like a broken bottle. I felt bad that I was stealing from them. But I really didn't have a choice.

I closed the door ever so carefully behind me when I left. I didn't even realize that I had been holding my breath until I was outside. As soon as I was able I sprinted away from the house as fast as I could. I stopped after about five minutes just to catch my breath. My body ached from running so fast.

From then on I continued at a slower, steadier pace to the ghetto side of town. The difference between the ghetto and where the Cullens lived was like night and day. The houses all looked like they were in bad shape. The sidewalk was also in desperate need pf being repaired. I saw a man on the other side of the street walking around like he hsd too much to drink.

I spotted him before he even saw me coming. His name was Luis. He looked angry. Like he was ready to kill someone. Although I have never actually seen him murder someone I was pretty sure that he had. He was the leader of a gang after all. Yet here I was approaching him alone.

His expression changed to one of happiness when he spotted me.

_"Well Nessie I certainly didn't expect to see you so soon," _he said in Spanish. He and his buddies mostly spoke Spanish. I myself happened to be bilingual. Even though I was home I was exposed to a lot of Spanish as a child and I had easily picked up the language.

_"I have recently come into the posession of a large amount of cocaine. I thought you might be interested,"_

_"Why don't we talk inside,"_

I followed him into his house. All of his friends were just sitting around drinking and smoking.

_"How much do you have?"_

I grabbed it out of my bag just to show him how much I had. His eyes nearly bulged out of his head.

_"I will buy it from you for two hundred dollars,"_

_"Four hundred," _I countered. The more I got the more I goy to keep for myself.

_"Two hundred and fifty dollars and I'm not going any higher,"_

_"Three hundred and I'm not going to accept any less,"_

Luis suddenly yanked my arm and threw me onto the ffloor. He kicked my bag away si I couldn't even reach for the knife to defend myself if I needed to.

_"I have a better idea," _he said. "_Since you won't accept my generous offer how about I just keep it all for myself,"_

_"I'm not leaving without my money!" _

_"Okay then," _he replied. _"Then you won't leave. Well not alive anyway,"_

I was in shock. I always knew there was a possibility that something like this could happen I just never imagined that it would. I tried to fight back but he hit me. One of his friends handed him something shiny. A knife I quickly realized. He pressed it against my throat hard enough to cut the skin. Warm blood oozed out of my cut.

I closed my eyes as I prepared to die.

**Please Review **


	7. Family Love

**Chapter 7: Family Love**

**Edward's POV**

A a huge part of my heart had been violently ripped away from me the day that my daughter disappeared. There were no words that could even come close to describing the pain of losing my little girl. She was the most precious gift that I never knew I needed. When Bella came into my life I was beyond happy. She turned had my turned my whole world upside down. I never thought I could be happier. That was until I had heard my daughter's thoughts for the first time in the womb.

I couldn't believe that there was a time when I had once hated her. That I wanted her dead simply because she was doing something she had no control over. Thankfully Bella had more sense than I did. I loved that little girl more than life itself.

The day she disappeared is a day that will forever be etched into my memory. We were all going hunting that day and we left Nessie with Jacob. Jacob had taken her to First Beach to have some fun. Then the idiotic mutt fell asleep when he was supposed to be watching her. Jacob hadn't slept in a week since the pack had been trying to track a nomad that kept venturing through Forks and the reservation. I guess it was my fault for entrusting my daughter to a sleep deprived overworked shapeshifter.

When Jacob woke up Nessie was gone. He panicked as he began to look for her. He got all the wolves to look for her but she was gone. When they couldn't find her he called Bella and I overheard everything. We immediately rushed home and started looking. The whole family looked nonstop for weeks. We initially thought the Volturi were behind it but when we stormed the castle we realized they were innocent.

We never stopped searching or gave up hope that we would one day find her. Then by some Christmas miracle she finally came back to us. She was alive. She was unusually skinny but she was alive. It was a devastating blow when we realized she had no memory of us. It was now our mission to find a way to jog her memory. She would remember us.

Grandkids. Even the word still shocked me. I never, in a million years, thought I could attribute words like grandkids or grandpa to myself. But I loved them so much already. I would do anything for them just like I would for Bella or Nessie. They were truly special kids. My grandson Will Jr looked almost exactly like I did as a human. He even inherited the green eyes I and my mother had. It wasn't just my physical genetics that he inherited from me however. I recently discovered that he could also read minds. I often found myself having mental conversations with him which was very weird for me. I wasn't used to two way mental communication and neither was he. Now I had to warn everyone, Rosalie and Emmett in particular, that they needed to keep their thoughts rated G at all times. Emmett was not happy about that at all. His thoughts were more on the fifty shades of grey level on a consistent basis.

Speaking of mind reading I had been deeply unsettled by the thoughts I heard in her head, and worse, by what I smelled in her bag when she came home earlier. Even though it was not a smell I came across very often I knew it was cocaine. I didn't need to read her mind to know what it was. Carlisle was even more familiar with the scent of drugs as he often treated people who had overdosed.

I was deeply disturbed when I overheard her plan to sneak out and never return after she sold it. As soon as Nessie had gone upstairs and I informed my family of what was happening and we devised a plan. We'd let her think that we fell asleep and once she was gone we would follow her. Esme would stay behind to watch over her great grandchildren.

We allowed Nessie to get a head start. Then five minutes later we left. It was easy to catch up with my daughter. We tracked her scent and within minutes we had caught up to her. Of course she had no idea that we were following her.

I didn't like the part of the town that Nessie had led us to at all. I could read the mind's of the people in the surrounding houses and some of the thoughts I heard were disturbing. The content of their thoughts reminded me of my days when I hunted down murderers and rapists in my rebellious years. Of course these humans posed no threat to my family or I but the thought of anything happening to my daughter scared me.

"Look!" Bella said as she tapped my shoulder rapidly.

I took my eyes off of my daughter to see what she was pointing at. I was shocked when I saw another vampire in the distance. Upon closer observation I realized that I recognized the boy. I recognized him from Nessie's memories. The father of my grandchildren. The guy that Ness loved so much. William.

"It's a newborn," Jasper whispered. He was right. This boy was a newborn. His thoughts were much more rational then that of a normal newborn. Although blood was on his mind he was in control. He didn't want to risk harming his family and that's why he had stayed away. I didn't tell my family any of this though.

"Let's go get Nessie,"

"But what if he-" Bella began.

"Trust me he's not a threat to us right now. Getting our daughter is more important,"

Nessie had kept on walking. Unaware of our presence. I watched her approach a guy, a gangbanger from what I gathered. I was absolutely shocked when she started speaking perfect, fluent Spanish to him.

"What are they saying?" Bella asked. My family looked at me. Awaiting my answer.

"She wants to sell him cocaine. He's interested," I'd never been more thankful that I'd taken such a strong interest in learning foreign languages then I was right then and there.

I wanted to go in after them but I knew it wasn't time yet. Our plan was to wait for her to walk out before making our presence known. I listened in carefully on what they were saying and translated the interaction for my family.

"She's trying to sell for a higher price then he wants to pay. This isn't going good at all,"

What I heard next made me lose all control.

_"Okay then. Then you won't leave. Well not alive anyway,"_

"He's going to kill her!" I shouted before busting tbe door down. My family right on my heels. What I saw shook me to my core. He was kneeling over my daughter with a knife at her throat. I could smell blood.

_"Let her go!" _I roared. The boy and his friends jumped up. Nessie looked at me in shock. Whether it was my presence or the fact that I spoke Spanish as well that shocked her I couldn't be sure.

He dropped his knife but I wasn't satisfied.

"_Who are you?" _he sounded scared, good.

_"I'm your worse nightmare,"_

Bella ran to Renesmee and screamed when she saw the blood. "Carlisle!"

"Get her out so Carlisle can help her. I will take care of them,"

I turned toward the gang members. Ready to kill them all once Nessie was safely out.

**Please Review **


	8. Confused

**Chapter 8: Confused**

**Nessie's POV**

I was currently getting stitched up in Carlisle's office. He had banadaged me up just well enough to get me home so that he could stitch up the wound properly. He hadn't said much on the way home but I could sense his anger. Although I wasn't sure what he was angry about.

"Renesmee just what exactly were you thinking? Please enlighten me because I'm trying, and failing to understand,"

"I'm afraid I don't understand what you're talking about," my voice was layered with confusion.

"What were you doing out there?"

I sighed. "I was trying to-well-" I was having a hard time trying to complete my sentence. He was angry at me and I really didn't understand why.

"Well what?!" he shouted, catching me completely off guard.

"I was trying to sell drugs," I gulped nervously. "I guess you can say that I'm sort of, well , a drug dealer. Only I don't actually make the drugs. I just sell them,"

He stayed silent for several minutes. I didn't know what to do, say, or even think. I wasn't used to having to explain myself to anyone. Not even to Will. Will never asked questions about what I did. Actually he used to go with me to these drug deals. He was my backup l, my protection in case anything went wrong. Nothing had ever gone wrong though. Not until tonight anyway.

"Why?" Carlisle suddenly asked. "Why would you go and do this?"

I took a deep breath. "Because it was the only way I could make money out there. When Will and I were 10 years old we were approached by a guy named Jason. He promised us money if we did a _little job _for him. I turned out to be really good at negotiating so it became a more frequent thing,"

"Oh Renesmee what am I going to do with you," he sighed heavily.

Fear stuck my heart. I was sure that I knew what was coming next. He was going to kick me out. I just knew it. How could I blame him? I snuck out to do a drug deal. This family didn't need a girl like me ruining their lives. They were far too good and kind for that kind of drama,"

"It's okay," I said. "I understand. I won't bother you all anymore,"

His eyes shot up toward me instantly. "What are you talking about Nessie?"

"I'll leave. You're going to kick me out anyway, right? I'm a lot more trouble then I'm worth. I'm not worth anything. You all don't need me in your lives. Just take care of my kids, please? They deserve much better then what I can offer them,"

"You are not going anywhere young lady!" His shouting once again caught me by surprise. "and I never want to hear you say that you're worthless again. You have a lot more value and worth then you realize,"

"What value? I'm a stupid homeless street kid that sells drugs for money. What value do I have to anyone?"

"What value do you have to anyone?" he repeated my question back to me in shock. "My God you really don't see yourself clearly at all, do you?"

"I'm afraid I don't understand," I respond.

"What about your kids? Do you really believe that you have no value to them as their mother?"

I didn't know how to respond to that question. So I chose to remain silent.

"Do you really believe that you have no value at all to me? To this family?"

"Why would I?" I stated. "You barely even know me. There are a lot of things about myself that I haven't told you. As I'm sure you realized tonight. So how can I have any value to you at all?"

"Because you're my grandda-because you are like a daughter to me!" He shouted. Was I crazy or did he change what he was saying midsentence? It sounded like he was about to say that I was his granddaughter. Which would be crazy.

"Like a daughter? But how when-"

"Because you are a wonderful person. You're a great mother to those kids. Because I care about you. We all care about you,"

Care about me? The only person who ever cared about me was Will and he's gone. Sadness hit me like a bulldozer. We'd been together since we were five years old. Two homeless kids with no families. Best friends. Then the love of each other's lives. We promised each other that we would never abandon one another the way our families had. Now he was gone. I'd do anything for him to come back.

"Renesmee!" Carlisle's voice brought me back to the present. "Did you hear a word I said?"

I cowered under his gaze. "Sorry. No. I kind of zoned out there for a second,"

"Oh kid what am I going to do with you?"

"apparently not kick me out. That's for sure,"

At that he smiled. "Thats one thing that I am absolutely sure about,"

"You really think I have value?"

He looked at me sadly. "More then you realize Nessie. One's background does not determine one's worth. I'm going to make sure you realize that if it's the last thing I do,"

"It's kind of hard to feel valued when everyone who has ever cared about me has abandoned me in one way or another,"

"How many people have left you?" he asked me sadly.

I didn't say anything. Talking about my past was too painful. The only one who I could ever talk about it with was Will and he was gone.

"Nessie you told me yourself that I don't know a lot about you. I'm just trying to learn more about you,"

I just nodded. He was right. "I was dumped off at an orphanage when I was about four years old. I got adopted a few months later. I thought that was it. That I was going to have my chance at happiness. Then my new parents abandoned me at a psychiatric mental health institution-"

"Wait they did what?"

I sighed. I was hoping he wouldn't question that. "When I was little I was really delusional and those delusions landed me in the hospital. I believed-" I took a deep shaky breath before continuing. "I sincerely believed that I had been kidnapped from my real by a vampire and that it was a vampire that dumped at the orphanage," Carlisle froze when I said 'vampire' but I continued on. "I had nightmares for months and I went on and about it. My parents thought I was crazy. When they left me at the hospital they flat out told me that they _didn't want a crazy girl for a daughter _and that I _should be someone else's problem from now on,_"

It was kind of unnerving how unnaturally still Carlisle was. But I continued "It was from there that I escaped. I became homeless after that but it was better then being abandoned and locked up. Soon afterward I met Will. His family abandoned him for no reason. We were the same age so we stuck together. All the way until he disappeared,"

I couldn't contain my tears anymore. As much as I tried to control myself the tears fell down my face. There was no stopping the waterworks. I missed Will so much that it hurt. He had left a giant gaping hole in my chest. I didn't even know if he was dead or alive.

Suddenly I felt Carlisle's ice cold arms wrap around me in a comforting way. "It's okay Nessie. It's going to be okay,"

In that moment I felt nothing but love. Just pure love for the first time in a verg very long time.

**Please Review **


	9. Waste of Space

**Chapter 9: A Waste of Space**

**Nessie's POV**

It was probably two or maybe three in the morning when I finally went to bed. Honestly I was not one hundred percent sure what the time was. I couldn't fall asleep right away either. For one the cut to my throat made trying to sleep extremely difficult. Second my mind was racing with all the things Carlisle had told me.

Did I really have value to anyone? Did I even have value to my own babies as he believed? I was not so sure that I did. There was not much that I could offer my children. I had no money. Not even a home to call my own. I could barely keep up fed. They certainly would have been much better off if they had been born to a different mom.

My kids certainly would have had a much better life if they had been born to a different mom. I was not even worthy of being their mom. I wasn't worthy of anything. All my life I had been nothing more than a burden. I'd been a burden to my biological family. Why else would they het rid of me? I'd been a burden to my adoptive family. That's why I'd been dumped off at a psychiatric hospital. Being homeless and stealing all the time made me a burden to all of society. I had absolutely nothing to offer this world. If I were to die this very second nobody would really miss me. The world would be so much better off I did not exist. What did I contribute to this world? Drug sales. If anything I gave nore addicts to the world. I was no good for anything and I knew that. If I died right now no one would miss me. Absolutely no one. Zero.

Or maybe someone would miss me. Maybe the Cullen family would miss me. I think they genuinely did care about me. They saw worth in me where there was none. Why else would they have gone after me? Why else would they have risked their lives that? It was a question that my mind grappled with for a few hours.

A noise startled me. My eyes flew wide open. The sun shone brightly through the window. It took me a few seconds to realize that I must have fallen asleep at some point. I looked out the window and saw that it was such a beautiful day. The sun hardly ever shined this brightly around here.

I got out of bed to go investigate the noise. I could smell freshly cooked food in the kitchen. I found myself rooted to the spot.

"Jacob?" I said in disbelief at what I saw. Jacob was standing there in the kitchen cooking breakfast and bottle feeding my daughter at the same time. My son was already sitting at the table.

"Oh hi Nessie," he smiled as soon as I made my presence known. "The Cullens are gone for the day so it's going to be just us. How are you feeling?"

They left without saying a word to me? That was odd. I sighed. They probably wanted to get away from me and it was a beautiful sun shiny day out there.

"I've been worse,"

"Don't you mean that you've been better," he said as he continued to cook what looked like a stack of pancakes. It looked like he was planning on feeding an entire football team.

"Nope I really mean that I have been worse,"

"Worse?" he asked. His sudden interest caught me off guard. "How so?"

"Trust me when I say that you don't want to know," I said as I sat down at the kitchen table.

"and trust me when I say that I do want to know,"

Okay but did I want to tell him? He would probably freak out if he knew. Then again maybe he wouldn't freak out. I still shuddered every time that I thought about. I kept hoping that he would look away and forget about it but he never did. He really wanted to know.

"Two and a half years ago, when I was pregnant the first time, I was shot multiple times,"

"What?!" Jacob dropped the dishes he was carrying. Making a huge mess everywhere. He didn't seem to care about that all though. Yup he was freaking out. Just as I had predicted.

"I'm not entirely sure what happened but I think someone, maybe a drug lord rival or something, put out a hit on me. I was headed back home when someone drove by and shot me four times in the back. They drove off thinking I was dead. But somehow I survived,"

Jacob was shaking so badly that he looked like he was about to explode.

"I would like to say that I was able to recover completely but I never did. Yeah the wounds healed on their own without any medical intervention from doctors. William found me and was able to use some old dirty clothes we had to stop the bleeding. But the bullets are still inside and-"

"Are you saying that you have four bullets inside of your body right now?" he seethed in anger. He was kind of starting to scare me.

"Yes," I gulped nervously. "They still cause me immense pain from time to time but that's it. I'm kind of used to it now,"

"So you were shot and you never sought out medical attention?"

"Who would want to help me?" I questioned. "I'm a useless waste of space that nobody wants around anyway. See I knew you'd freak out. I shouldn't have said anything. Just please don't say anything to Carlisle or the others. They would freak out if they knew someone has already tried to kill me. Just please don't say anything," I begged.

He didn't say a single word.

**Please Review**


	10. Jacob

**Chapter 10: Jacob**

**Nessie's POV**

There was a tense silence between Jacob and I. He had let the subject drop for now but I had a feeling it wasn't over just yet. I probably should've just kept silent about the shooting. I could live with bullet riddled body and the immense pain that would often flare up because of it. Why did I have to go and make things more dramatic by even bringing it up?

"I didn't know that you could cook," I commented. Hoping that it would lighten the mood somehow.

"Well Nessie there's a lot of things you don't know about me. Just like there is a lot of things that I don't know about you. I seem to learn something new every single day," His tone of voice made me flinch. "Is there anything else I should know about you?"

"I think you already know the worst things about me," No matter how hard I tried I failed to understand why he cared so much. I just wasn't worthy of all this wasted energy on me.

"I hope that's true,"

I decided to try once again to change the topic. "Why do you have my daughter with you?"

"Because she was crying because she was hungry," he said it as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "So I thought I would fix her a bottle and take care of it,"

"Why didn't you just wake me up?" I asked him. "I could have done it myself,"

"Why would I do that when I know how to feed a baby myself? I don't mind in the least," he said. "and I changed her diaper as well,"

"How do you know how to do all of this? Do you have children of your own?"

I watched as his body stiffened in response to my question. Although he did not answer my question I already knew the answer.

"You do don't you?"

"Eight. The same age as your son," "Octuplets,"

"Eight?" Damn I couldn't imagine having that many babies at once.

"Seven boys and one girl,"

"Damn it sounds like you two had a litter of puppies," I laughed. Then I immediately stopped laughing when he looked at me seriously.

"Sorry not funny I guess,"

He smiled "Well maybe a little funny," he said. "and maybe more true than you know,"

"What?"

"Oh nothing," he answered.

"What's her name? Their mother's I mean?"

"Her name is Leah Clearwater,"

"and where is she? Why aren't you with her? Why aren't you with your family?"

"It's complicated Nessie,"

I sighed. For some reason this bit of news bothered me more than it shouldn't. Of course I loved Will and I had two kids of my own. So why did it bother me that Jacob had his own family?

"I don't understand Jacob. Why wouldn't you be with them?" I questioned. "Why wouldn't you be with this Leah girl and your own children?" I couldn't even bare the thought of being away from my own children for any length of time. Maybe that was just me though.

"Leah and I were never in love," he explained. "What happened between us was a huge mistake that never should've happened in the first place. I tried to do the right thing. We got married and we lived together all this time. But we weren't in love with each other. I wasn't in love with her. So we thought it would be better to separate,"

"So you're getting a divorce then?"

"We haven't made a decision on that just yet most likely yes,"

I guess I just didn't understand it. None of it. I didn't understand why Jacob would want to be here instead of with his own family.

"Do you love your babies?"

"More than my life," he didn't hesitate to say. "No matter what happens I fully intend on being in their lives and being the best father I can be to them. That's not even a question,"

"So why come here and be with the Cullens? What exactly are you doing?"

"I can't tell you that Nessie. Not yet anyway. Trust me I will tell you everything. I just can't tell you right now. Well not until-oh God this is frustrating!" he shouted. Scaring the crap put of Will and I and even making Lily cry. Jacob quickly started rocking her little body to soothe her. The sight made me smile.

"I'm sorry. It's just so frustrating,"

"What is?"

"Wanting to tell you everything and not being able to,"

"I don't understand. I want to understand what you mean but I just don't,"

"Believe me Nessie. I know,"

"Then just tell me,"

"I can't,"

"Jacob you are so irritatingly frustrating. You know that? It seems like you're speaking in code or something and it's driving me crazy. Fine. Don't tell me. Keep up at night with all of your mysteries if that is what you intend to do,"

"Nessie that's not what I want,"

"Then what do you want?"

"You,"

Whoa whatever the hell I was expecting it sure as hell wasn't that!

"What?"

"I want you. I like being with you,"

"We have only known each other a few days. How can you want me and not your own wife?"

"Nessie I can't explain it-"

"Of course you can't! Just another god damn mystery with you! You know what? I'm going back to my room before my head literally explodes as I try to solve all the mysteries that is you. Oh and you really should go back to your family. It's not cool for you to leave your own wife alone with your litter of babies to look after,"

He didn't say a word as I walked out of the kitchen.

**Please Review **


	11. Fresh Air

**Chapter 11: Fresh Air**

**Nessie's POV**

Why did Jacob have to be so annoying, irritating, and yet somehow irresistible at the same time? Part of me wanted to go and punch the crap out of Jacob yet another part of me was drawn to him. How exactly it was possible to feel such a strong mixture of emotions at the same time was beyond my understanding.

I decided that it would be best to avoid Jacob for the rest of the day. Yes, avoidance, that was all the best solution to problems. Avoid at all costs. The only interaction I had from him was went I went back to get my children from him. I said as few words as I possibly could to him. I just ignored him as he tried to explain himself in a way that made things even more confusing.

As the hours passed by I grew more and more bored. Being confined to a house isn't something that I was used to. I was used to always being on the move. It was not a feeling that I was used to. I had to leave and go somewhere. Where? I didn't know yet. My children were fast asleep.

I could hear Jacob snoring as I went down the stairs. Perfect. Nobody was here to question me or what I was doing. I opened the door as slowly and quietly as I could. I wouldn't be gone longer than a few hours. I just needed some time to get a little bit of fresh air. Maybe it was strange but I felt more at home when I was out on the streets. It's what I was used to after so many years. Living in a house, especially one like the Cullens owned, made me feel like a fish out of water.

I still didn't have any particular destination in mind when I reached the city. That's when I heard someone call my name. I looked up, surprised to hear a voice that I hadn't heard in awhile. My best Brittany.

"Nessie!"

"Brittany?"

"Nessie I have been looking for you for days. Where have you been?"

Where had I been? Where had she been for the past month and a half? Like Will and I she too was homeless. Her parents kicked her out of the house when she got pregnant at 15. Unlike us she has grown up in a loving home. That is until the home was no longer loving. Such a shame to know that people could easily turn their backs on like that. Throw her out on the streets when she needs her family the most.

"Where have I been? I think the question is where have you been? I was beginning to think you had vanished just like-" I couldn't even finish my sentence without tears pricking at my eyes.

"I'm sorry Nessie. I've been busy. I got a job actually,"

"A job?" I asked her. "What kind of job?"

"I'm not really supposed to say anything about it. Actually I shouldn't even be out here. He won't like it all,

"Come on you can tell me,'

"It's not, well it's kind of embarrassing,'

"Well Brittany it's not like the things I have done for money are the pinnacle of good, honest work," I said. "I won't judge you,"

"Well I met this guy a few months ago. He promised my daughter and I a home as long as we did certain things for him,"

"What kind of things?"

"Sexual things,"

"What?" I was horrified by what I was hearing.

"He also promised me a lot of money. But that turned out to be a lie. It doesn't matter though,"

"Is this guy making you have sex with random guys for money?"

She took a deep breath. "They're not all random guys. Some of them are regular customers. They come all the time. There are a lot of random strangers though. Sometimes it gets confusing with so many men. Usually like ten to fifteen a night,"

"Ten to fifteen a night? What are you saying? What is this guy doing to you?"

"It's not just me there's other girls there. The youngest girl I think is only eight years old,"

"Eight years old?!" I shouted. Horrified at what I was hearing.

"It's fine though. Please you have to believe me. It's fine. We're all fine. We've even gotten use to his temper and-"

"Temper? What the hell is this guy doing-"

"Oh Nessie just the girl I was looking for," I felt my blood run cold when I recognized Jason's voice. I had never failed before when it came to selling drugs for him before. Dread filled me as memories of his threats flashed into my mind.

I turned around and the first thing I noticed were the two snarling dogs. Jason's purebred German Shepherds Brutus and Killer. The dogs were snarling at me like they usually did. But they wouldn't do anything unless...oh no.

"Nessie what's going on?" Brittany asked.

"Just get out of here quickly. This is my problem. Not yours,"

Jason waited until she had left before speaking. "Better this way. The less witnesses the better,"

"What are-"

"Come on Nessie you know very well what the consequences of failing me are. You should've reported to me days ago but you didn't,"

"But it's only been one time that I messed up and-"

"It doesn't matter," he sneered. "I don't forgive failure,"

"But-"

"I'll let the dogs take care of you. Their teeth should should be enough to teach you a lesson,"

I didn't listen to another word he said. I took off running as fast as I could. I could hear the dogs running behind me barking. These dogs were fast. I had the unfortunate experience of seeing them maim a few people. I'd never thought I'd be in that position though.

I pushed myself as fast as I could go but no matter what I couldn't put ant any distance between them and myself. They were going to catch me. I heard someone calling my name in the distance. In my panic I couldn't tell who it was.

I veered left which turned out to be a huge mistake as it was a dead end. I was trapped. One of the dogs suddenly bit down on my right ankle. I tripped and fell flat on my face. I screamed when one of the dogs bit my leg. I screamed again when I was bitten on the arm. I was bitten again this time in the hip area. If it were one dog I might have stood a chance but two seventy pound dogs...they were not going to stop until they were finished with me. I could feel the blood leaving my body through the pain.

"Renesmee!" I heard a horrified voice scream. This time I recognized Esme's voice. No. I wanted to scream out to her to run. Get as far away from here as possible. Physically she did not look like a very strong woman. The dogs would turn on her and kill her instead of me. I wanted to scream and warn her. But I couldn't. The energy was rapidly leaving my body.

**Please Review **


	12. Alive

**Chapter 12: Alive**

**Nessie's POV**

The dogs took two more bites out of me before my mind started to slip into the comfort of unconsciousness. I welcomef the blackness. I would even welcome death if it meant the end of all this pain. I wanted the dogs just to end it all already. It end all quickly. I didn't even try to fight the blackness as it finally overtook me.

I could feel cool fingers brushing against my skin. I felt an odd sensation throughout my body. Not pain. It wasn't the numb tingling sensation that you sometimes got when a body part fell asleep. Maybe I was dead. But if I was dead would I even be able to feel anything? No I was definitely still alive.

I opened my eyes slowly and was surprised at the sudden sharp clear images that came into view. My vision had always been slightly blurry. I probably would have benefited from glass or contacts but now my vision was fine. Better than fine everything was so perfectly clear.

I quickly realized I was back in my room at the Cullen house. I gasped in shock when I noticed Edward sitting beside me. He stared at me silently. I tried to read the expression on his face but I just couldn't. Then my eyes drifted to the rest of my body. It was only then that I noticed all the bandages and the IV that was sticking out of my arm. It was only then that I remembered I had been attacked by vicious dogs. The last thing I remembered was hearing Esme's horrified voice when she found me.

Was she okay? What happened afterwards? Why was Edward here staring at me? I looked back at the guy. Again it was difficult to figure him out "What are you doing here?" I asked.

At first I didn't think he was going to say anything but finally he answered. "I wanted to make sure that you were okay,"

"What happened?" I asked him. "Last thing I remember I was being attacked by dogs,"

He sighed. "Esme overheard you screaming and found you just in time and-"

"Is she okay?!" Oh please God let her be okay!

"She's fine Nessie don't worry about her,"

"But those dogs-"

"are not a problem for her Nessie," Edward interrupted. "She got rid of those dogs rather quickly. As soon as they were dead she called Carlisle and he got there just in time to save you,"

"Esme killed those dogs? But how?" I tried to envision a petite woman like Esme against three monstrous german shepherds and I just didn't see how she could win. How she could win against dogs trained to maim and kill.

"Renesmee what were you thinking? Why would you just leave like this? Without asking anyone? Or telling anyone?"

"Nobody was here besides Jacob anyway," I said with annoyance. "and Jacob is part of tbe reason that I left,"

"Really? Why?" Edward asked, souding surprised.

"Because Jacob is literally the most frustrating person I have ever met," I said through gritted teeth. "Frustrating, irritating, annoying, irritating, angering, and did I say irritating?" I was surprised to see Edward smiling at my description of Jacob.

"Finally," he said. "Finally someone agrees with my assessment of Jacob. But what, may I ask, is causing you to feel this way about him?"

"He told me he has a wife and eight children that he left behind. Won't explain why other than he doesn't love her anymore. He also told me that he wants to be with me. He can't explain why he wants to be with me even though he doesn't know me all that well. He's so frustrating and cryptic and God I just wanted to punch him!"

"That mutt told you what?" Edward seethed. "I'm going to kill him,"

"What?"

"Nothing," he answered quickly.

"So," I began. "What happened afterwards?"

"Carlisle rushed you back home and immediately began disinfecting and stitching up your wounds. Then due to blood loss he had to give you a blood transfusion. Since he wasn't sure if the dogs were rabid or not you were also given a rabies shot. Carlisle has been keeping you medicated for the past 12 hours so you wouldn't feel any pain. It won't be long before it starts to wear off,"

"Where is he?"

"He left to the hospital to go get some more medical supplies for you. We weren't sure when you were going to wake up. Kid you have no idea how scared we we were when he heard what happened and when we saw you,"

"Your mo-Bella has been pretty much inconsolable," he said with a sad expression. "Nessie what exactly happened?"

"Jason found me. He was angry because I didn't sell the drugs like he asked me to. I was hoping he'd be more lenient since this is the first time I failed. I really should have known better,"

Edward looked extremely angry all of a sudden. He got up so quickly that he was almost a blur. I followed his every move with my now crystak clear eyesight that I was still trying to understand.

"Edward please don't leave," I knew I sounded pathetic with my begging but I wanted his company.

"Nessie you should take your own advice and not leave," he told me. "It seems like bad things happen every single time you leave," he said harshly but at least he stayed.

"I still don't understand why you all care so much about what happens to me,"

Edward looked heartbroken all of a sudden. "Because you're worth caring about Nessie. You have worth and value I just wish you could see it as clearly as the rest of us do,"

I truly didn't deserve this family. They were to kind, good, and pure. The day we found each other was truly the luckiest day of my life thus far. If only Brittany had been as lucky. I shuddered when I remembered her story. I had to help her and all those other girls.

"Edward," I blurted out in a rush. I, well one of my best friends need help and I don't know what else to do and-"

"Nessie save it. I am not interested in helping any of your so-called 'friends'. I have seen the people you hang out with and all they do is hurt you like this. I can't believe-"

"What? No she's not-"

"I can't believe you would even call these people your friends. They are not your friends they are-"

"Would you just shut up and listen to me!" I screamed. I winced in pain. Clearly the pain medication was starting to wear off. Edward was shocked by my sudden outburst and so was I.

"Brittany is not involved with drugs or anything like that. She's a good girl who was kicked out of her home for getting pregnant. She disappeared awhile back but I saw her today, or I guess yesterday. But she told me things. Before Jasoh found me anyway. She told me things that just don't sound right at all. Some guy offered her a job for a lot of money. But it was all a lie. This guy, whoever he is, is forcing her to have sex with ten to fifteen guys _a night. _She said that there are other girls as well that are being forced to do this. The youngest is only eeight years old. An eight year old being forced to have sex with adult men so this guy they work for can make money. They need help but I don't know how to help them," I cried.

Edward looked at me horrified by what I was saying. "We'll figure it out Nessie don't worry. I'm going to talk to Carlisle and we will find out what's going on,"

"How?"

"Trust me on this Nessie. We will find out what's going on and bring whoever we have to to Justice. For now you just rest and heal,"

He got up and left before I could say another word. I just stared with that same startling beyond perfect vision I never had before. Should I mention it or would I just sound crazy? I had no way of knowing. Or understanding what it meant

**Please Review **


	13. Plan

**Chapter 13: Plan**

**Bella's POV**

When my daughter had suddenly, and unexpectedly, came back into my life I was filled with so many different emotions. Happy that I had her back. Sad that she didn't remember who I was. Heartbroken when I learned she had grown up on the streets, with no family to call her own. Relieved that she was still alive. Surprised to know that she had started giving me grandchildren. Sad again when I realized those grandchildren were also living homeless.

There were so many emotions. I wasn't the only one who was still reeling from the aftermath. I hadn't seen Edward display so many emotions in years. It was an emotional rollercoaster for the whole family. I was surprised we hadn't driven Jasper insane yet. Or maybe for all we knew he was the one influencing us and making us feel our emotions so strongly.

Finding our daughter had only been part of the battle though. We never imagined what would happen after we found her. Amnesia certainly was something that we had never expected at all. Nobody was more devestated than I was when we realized that she had no memory of who we were. Carlisle was the only one who wasn't completely shocked by this revelation. He said that it was not unheard of for people to develop amnesia after a traumatic event. Being half human unfortunately meant that Nessie was still prone to those human frailties. Carlisle theorizes that when

That didn't stop me from wanting to scream out loud that we were her real family. I wanted her to know who we were. I wanted her to know that she had a family who loved her, cared about her, and wanted her. But Carlisle said that would be a really bad idea. He had said that it was important to help her recover her memories slowly.

It was all so frustrating. I just wanted her to know that I was her mother already. Then there were other problems we hadn't been anticipating. I wanted to cry when they came back home with my daughter unconscious and covered in bandages. When I heard that Esme found her being attacked by dogs I wanted to go kill someone. Whoever was responsible for the attack.

It was Edward that kept me calm. If it weren't for my lovely husband I didn't know what I would do. It was all just a little too much for me to handle sometimes. My daughter was in trouble. I knew that in my head. It was ny heart that didn't want to acknowledge it. It was hard to imagine that my baby girl felt she had no other choice but to sell drugs. This wasn't the kind of trouble that she could easily escape from.

I sighed. I wasn't aware of Edward's presence until he pulled me into a hug. "Don't worry," he said. "Everything will be okay in the end,"

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because we have our daughter back. By some miracle God brought her back to us. Yes there are problems. A lot of serious problems but I believe that as a family we can get through it all," he said. "But there is something else that we need to discuss as family when everyone gets back,"

"Like what?"

He looked at me in surprise. "You didn't hear what Nessie just told me?"

"I have to admit I wasn't paying attention. I was trying to give you two some father-daughter privacy," If I was still human I would have blushed.

"It doesn't matter. She doesn't even know I'm her father," although he tried to hide it I knew Edward was hurting just as much as I was."i can't have a father-daughter relationship when she does not even know that I am her father,"

"So how is she doing?" I questioned.

"She's doing okay thanks to the medicine Carlisle gave her. It's going to start wearing off soon though I'm sure,"

My baby girl in pain. I didn't like that. I didn't like that all. For awhile Edward and I just sat there with each other. Comforting each other. When the others returned Carlisle immediately went to go check up on Nessie and give her more medicine.

Then Edward decided to call a family meeting. I had already forgotten that there was something he said we had to discuss as a family.

"Something Nessie told me earlier has me deeply disturbed," Edward started off with..

"What is it Edward? Is someone after her?" Esme asked nearly in tears. My own unbeating heart clenched at the though.

"It's actually not about Nessie. Before she was attacked by the dogs she was talking to a friend and-"

I snorted. "If it's one of Nessie's _friends _then I'm not interested," I said. "They have hurt her more than enough already,"

"No Bella this girl is different. I thought the same thing at first but this girl, Brittany, is a good girl," he explained. "An innocent girl who is in trouble,"

"I don't understand Edward," Carlisle said. "Who is this girl and what are you talking about?"

"This girl is one of Nessie's friends. From what Nessie described her friend may be under the control of a pimp. I believe there is some kind of sex trafficking going on here,"

I was horrified by what I was hearing. I would've thrown up if it were possible. Girls be trafficked. It was horrible. Unimaginable even.

"The girl told Nessie that she was being forced into having sex with multiple men _a night._ There are other girls as well. The youngest is only eight years old-"

For the first time since becoming a vampire I actually felt like I was going to be sick. We had to do something.

"We have to put an end to this," Emmett was the first to say. His tone completely serious. That's what I loved about Emmett. He can be lovable, playful, inappropriate, and serious when the situation called for it.

"But how?" Esme said, with horror in her voice.

"I don't know but we will put an end to this for those girls sake," Carlisle said.

"We have to," Alice said.

"I'll find out where they were," I said. "I have an idea. Tell me who Renesmee's friend is. I will go and look for her. See if I can her to 'recruit' me. I'll go undercover and-"

"Absolutely not Bella!" Edward was both angry and horrified at the same time. "Do you think I would actually let you go and have sex with-"

"Edward if you think that I would actually have sex with those disgusting humans then you're crazy,"

"What do you think you'll be expected to do if you go through with this plan?"

"I will do it!" Rosalie shouted, surpring us all. "I will find out where it is at. Dealing with men who rape and abuse women is one of my greatest specialties," she smiled.

**Please Review **


	14. Into the Woods

**Chapter 14: Into the Woods**

**Nessie's POV**

As the days went by I started recovering from the vicious dog attack. I was on strict bed rest. I was not allowed to leave the house under any circumstances. There was always someone there to make sure I was following instructions. Honestly it was extremely annoying. But given my track record of things that happened to me while I left this house...well I guess I could not blame them. Even if I thought they were overreacting just a tad.

However by day seven I felt like I was going to lose my mind. I had to get out even if it was just for a little while.

"Where do you think you're going?" I stopped dead in my tracks when I heard Jacob's voice ask. Out of all of my 'babysitters' Jacob was the most irritating. Irritating, overbearing, secretive, attractive...okay I had to stop myself there.

"I'm just going outside. Okay? I promise I won't go very far. Can you please watch Will and Lily for a little while? Please," I begged slightly.

"Renesmee you know you're not supposed-"

"I'm not supposed to leave," I corrected. "I'm not going to leave. I am simply going outside to get fresh air," Before he could say another word against it I was already out the door. I smiled as soon as the cold breeze hit my face. At last fresh air.

I walked slowly to the edge of the yard. It felt good to finally stretch my legs. I was looking around when something strange caught my attention. I glanced around quickly but then it was gone. Whatever it was I must have imagined it. Then I saw something flash by again. Curiosity got the better of me and I decided to go investigate. I walked slowly to the edge of the forest. I looked back quickly just to make sure that Jacob didn't notice.

The Cullens wouldn't be back for some time. Carlisle was at work. I'm not too sure where the others were though. Not that it mattered. I'd be back before they noticed I was gone. Mainly because I wasn't really going anywhere.

"Nessie is that you?"

My heart stopped dead in it's tracks. Then started racing like a horse in the Kentucky Derby. Who had-?

"Renesmee my God it is you,"

Suddenly there was someone standing right in front of me. At first I didn't know who he was and then slowly recognition dawned on me. He was so different. He had changed so much. His skin was as pale as the Cullens but his eyes they were-

"I know," he said. "I'm sorry,"

"Will is that you?" I spluttered.

"Yes it i . I know. I look...different,"

"Oh Will where have you been?!" I could not believe that after all this time he had appeared. William Sr had appeared.

"I can't explain Nessie. I've been wanting to come see you but I haven't been able to. Not until now at least,"

"What do you mean you can't explain?! You leave me behind, pregnant mind you, as well ss your own son and you can't even explain to me where the hell you've been all this time?! What happened to you,"

He sighed. "I'm sorry Nessie. Really I am but I can't tell you. You have no idea. I want to tell you but I can't,"

Secrets. Secrets. Secrets. I was honestly getting so sick and tired of all the damn secrets that people have been keeping from me. I hated secrets. I hated them with a passion. Was it so damn difficult just to be open and honest with me?!

"Can you at least tell me why you finally decided to come back?"

"I was not, um, allowed to so to speak. I sort of just snuck away. I couldn't stand not seeing you anymore. I had to come look for you. So I tracked your sc-I mean I searched all over for you until I finally saw you here. So how is my son? How is the baby?"

I had to admit that it was cute when he stumbled and tripped over his own words.

"They're fine. Will misses you as much as I do. The baby, she's fine, you have a daughter by the way,"

His red eyes lit up when he heard the news. "I want to see them,"

"I can't. Well not right now at least,"

"Why not?" he asked.

I stayed silent.

"You're not going to tell me?"

"You're not the only who can keep secrets you know. This works both ways,"

"I don't you remember you being this uptight,"

"and I don't remember you being so secretive. Disappearing for months on end. Can't even offer a simple explanation as to why. Can you at least tell me why you look so different?"

He shook his head _no. _Then then he surprised me by grabbing me. He pulled me so close that I was about an inch away from his face. My breathing rapidly returned two seconds later.

"What're you doing?"

"Reminding you of how much I love you,"

"You have an interesting way of showing it. Disappearing on your family for months on end. Suddenly reappearing and offering zero explanations. Keeping secrets from me when we have never had secrets be-"

He smashed his ice cold lips against mine. He certainly knew how to silence me. That was for sure. That one kiss told me all that I needed to know. He still loved me as much as he ever did before. The love and the passion was still there for him. Just as it was for me.

I could feel his cold fingers removing my shirt, followed by my bra, then my pants and my underwear. Then I removed all of his clothes in the same manner. I couldn't believe that we were going to do it. Right here in the middle of the forest. Oddly enough that turned me on even more.

I gasped out loud when he slid inside of me. I didn't remember him being this cold. That's because he wasn't this cold before. He was as cold and hard as the Cullens were now. Maybe one day he'd explain to me what happened. But not now. Not tonight. I wanted him and I wanted him now.

I wasn't sure how long we lasted. It felt like a record length of time had passed before we brought each other to climax of our pleasure. I laid down there with a smile on my face when we were done.

"I love you," he whispered into my ear.

"and I love you,"

We loved each other. I guess in the end that was all that mattered. For now anyway. I would literally explode if people kept anymore secrets from me.

"Shit," he said suddenly. "I have to go,"

"Where? Oh let me guess it's a secret,"

He just smiled at me before walking back.

I got dressed as fast as I could before heading back home. The Cullens still weren't there when I returned. Not even Jacob seemed to notice that I was back. So the first thing I did was to head straight for the shower.

**Please Review **


	15. Date

**Chapter 15: Date**

**Nessie's POV**

What had I done? How had I allowed myself to be talked into this? Why had I allowed _him _to talk me into this? Jacob was very persuasive and annoying persisted when he wanted to be. I had to admit that I found all of his attempts to ask me out rather charming. Eventually I gave in and said yes.

Which is why I was in the situation that I was in right now. Trying to figure out what I should wear for my date. Alice and Rosalie had plenty of different ideas on how I should dress. The whole process was a little overwhelming for a girl like me. Couldn't I just go in jeans and a t shirt?

Eventually I grabbed one of the outfits that Alice suggested and went into the bathroom to change. I grimaced when I saw the bruises I had been successfully hiding for the past five days. When I'd gotten home from my reunion with Will Sr I'd been horrified to discover that there were bruises all over my body. I didn't know what happened. Had Will done this? He'd never hurt me intentionally or accidentally before. So I have been using the makeup that Alice had given me awhile back to carefully conceal all the bruises. Thankfully they'd mostly healed on their own by now.

I started getting dressed and was shocked when I had a hard time getting my clothes on. I looked in the mirror and was surprised to see a very small bump starting to form around my stomach area. It was small but noticeable. Had it been there a few hours ago? I shrugged it off. Ever since I'd come to the live with the Cullen family I had been eating very well. It was only natural to assume that I'd put on a few pounds in the process. Eventually I was able to zip up the dress.

I finished my makeup as quickly as I could. Alice had insisted on doing my makeup herself but I refused. I liked doing my own makeup.

"Mommy pretty!" Little Will smiled at me.

I picked up my little boy and hugged him tight.

"Are you going to see daddy?"

His question caught me completely off guard. Why on Earth would he suspect something like that? Had I let it slip that I'd seen Will Sr.? No. I was very secretive about that. I was sure I hadn't let it slip to anyone.

I went downstairs to where Jacob was waiting for me. "Wow you look so beautiful,"

I blushed at his words. "Um thanks. You look nice to," I blushed even more for some reason. "Well let's go already,"

He laughed. "Ever so eager aren't you,"

"Oh don't flatter yourself Jacob. I only agreed to this so you can't stop being so damn persistent, stubborn, and annoying,"

"I influence you that strongly?" We were already outside by this point.

"Like I said before don't flatter yourself," Okay so yes he didn't infuence my emotions in a lot of different ways. How can he be so dambln irritating and irresistible at the same time.

"Come on Nessie I can't be that bad can i?"

"I'd rather date a bloodsucking vampire than you," I tried to make my tone of voice as lighthearted as I could. Yet his body went rigid for some reason. "Oh come on Jake it was just a joke. Because, you know, vampires don't exist,"

"Joke, right,"

"So what do you have planned for tonight?" I asked him.

"I was thinking dinner and maybe a movie afterwards. Unless you're that repulsed by me then we can just stick to dinner and end the evening early,"

"Who said I wanted to end the evening early?"

He shook his head. "You are impossible to figure out Renesmee,"

I scoffed. "Me? I'm impossible to figure out? You're leaving your wife and your eight children for no apparent reason. You say that you want me but offer no explanation as to why since we barely know each other. You have secrets designed to keep me up at night but I'm the one who is impossible to figure out?"

"Yup that pretty much sums it up," Jacob smiled. "Now let's go eat I'm hungry,"

"Yes let's go," I was hungry myself.

I had no idea where Jacob was taking me. That was until he pulled up to a Mexican restaurant. I had to admit that being with Jacob wasn't the absolute worst thing on the planet. Actually I rather enjoyed being with him when we weren't talking about all the secrets he was keeping from me.

Secrets. It felt like everyone was keeping secrets from me. Jacob, Will Sr., the Cullens. It was all so frustrating all of these secrets. But I tried to let all of that go and just enjoy the moment. I devoured my burrito, beans, and chips. I didn't realize how hungry I actually was until I started eating.

Afterward we went to the movies, just as he had promised. Everything was fine until about halfway through the movie when I was hit by a sudden, intense wave of nausea. It passed almost as quickly as it came. Then it happened again. This time it was so intense that I jumped right out of my seat and bolted right to the women's bathroom. There was an angry protest from the line of people I had cut in front of. But I barely made it to the stall in time. I shot the door. Then vomited.

I held my stomach, the very tiny bump, and continued to throw up. I must've eaten something bad. Maybe there was something wrong with the food at the restaurant. I was not until five, maybe even ten minutes later that the vomiting stopped and the nausea went away. I felt so much better. I flushed the toilet and once I was confident I wouldn't throw up again I left and went to the sink to rinse out my mouth.

Jacob was waiting outside with a very worried expression on his face. I wasn't even aware that he had followed me.

"Nessie are you okay? Do I need to take you to Carlisle?"

"I'm fine,"

"But you were-"

"I'm fine Jacob. Probably just ate something bad. Speaking of eating I'm hungry again. Why don't we go get pizza and hot dogs?"

"Pizza and hot dogs?"

Pizza and hot dogs sounded really good right now. Followed by ice cream and doughnuts.

"and then let's get ice cream and doughnuts afterwards,"

"Pizza, hot dogs, doughnuts, and ice cream?" He looked at me like I had lost my mind.

"I have cravings," I said as I shrugged my shoulders.

**Please Review **


	16. Impossible

**Chapter 16: Impossible **

**Nessie's POV**

My heart was racing faster than a horse in the Kentucky Derby. I still wasn't sure how I managed it but somehow I'd gotten away from Bella, Alice, and Rosalie. Alice and Rosalie had insisted on going on a shopping spree at the mall. Bella and I shared the same lack of enthusiasm at the very idea of going into a mall. But it was clear that neither of the other two girls would take _no _for an answer from either of us.

So it was with great reluctance that we both agreed to this trip. It was while I was trying on clothes that something highly unusual happened. Something moved inside of my body. My hands had immediately flown to my belly. My bumb had somehow gotten a little bigger since I first noticed it last night. But it was the movement I felt that made me stop dead in my tracks.

I had felt it before. During my previous two pregnancies. But I couldn't be pregnant. At least not this pregnant to the point where I would have a bump and already be feeling movement. It had only been six days since my encounter with Will in the forest. So there was absolutely no way I could be pregnant yet, let alone this far along. I tried to rationalize with myself. Maybe I was bloated? Maybe I'd just gained a few pounds?

No matter how hard I tried I couldn't shake the suspicion that something was definitely not right here. I had to figure out what it was. So I made an excuse that I had to go use the bathroom. Bella wanted to come with me but I insisted on going alone. The girls didn't seem suspicious. At least not for now. I knew that I would only have a few minutes before they realized that I had ditched them. So as soon as I was out of the store I sprinted out the mall as fast ss I could.

My destination was right across the street. Walmart. As soon as it was safe to do so I ran across the street, the parking lot, and right into the store. The employees noticed me right away. It was not the first time I'd been here. In fact I'd stolen from this store so many times that I was sure I was well known by now.

I went straight toward the section that contained what I was looking for. Pregnancy tests. I grabbed three different ones from different brands. I stuffed them under my shirt since I didn't have any money on me to pay for them. Alice was financing our whole mall shopping spree and I neved had any money. Unless I'd just sold drugs that is.

The employees watched me suspiciously as I headed for the bathroom. Out of the corner of my eye I saw one of the managers on a cell phone. That instantly made me nervous. I took a deep breath and entered the bathroom. I opened each of the boxes and read the instructions. Then I peed on all three sticks.

I shook my head. The results were going to be negative. I just had a hyperactive imagination. There was no way I could be pregnant. Not this pregnant anyway. I grabbed the first time after the necessary waiting time had passed. I gasped in shock when I saw the pink plus sign. The other two were positive as well. I felt a nudge in my lower belly area as if I needed more solid proof that I was pregnant. But how was I this pregnant? How was I so far along that I could feel the baby when I'd only had sex six days ago? It was impossible. I had to talk to Carlisle as soon as I got home.

I took a deep breath and cleaned myself up. I was leaving the store when I spotter several police cars outside.

"There she is!"

The blood drained out of my face when I realized they were here for me. I was surrounded by cops closing in on me. Damn! My rotten luck! Why'd they have to call the police on me?! I hit one of the police officers as hard as I could when he got close enough. The distraction was enough for me to make a run for it.

Police sirens blared behind me. I pushed as hard and fast as I could. I didn't care which direction I went in as long as it took me away from the police. Why were these police officers so intent on catching me? Yeah I'd been stealing for years. So I'd definitely been on police radar. I guess that was why.

My legs were getting tired and so I knew it would not be long before I would not be able to run anymore. It didn't seem like these cops would give up any time soon. So I pushed on and so did the police. Then to my horror I realized that I had taken a wrong turn. I was at a dead end. Police cars surrounded me. I was not going to be able to escape this time.

"Hands up!" A police officer ordered.

I immediately complied because several officers had their guns raised at me. I dropped to my knees so they would know for sure that I was surrendering. Oh please God don't let them shoot me!

One of the police officers approached me and then grabbed my hands and forced them behind my back and into handcuffs.

"Your name is Renesmee, right?"

"Yy-es," I stuttered. Too afraid to speak properly.

"Renesmee you are under arrest for several accounts of robbery, breaking and entering, assaulting an officer, and several accounts of felony possession and distribution of illicit drugs-"

My eyes nearly bugged out of my head. "How did you know-"

"We have our ways,"

He forced me to stand as he recited my rights. Then he pushed me into the back of the patrol car. The sirens blared once again as the car started. The baby kicked once again. I rubbed my belly.

_It's okay baby. _I thought to myself as I rubbed my bump. I was aware of only three things.

1\. I had just been arrested for some serious crimes.

2\. I was pregnant with a baby that was developing faster than normal for reasons I did not understand.

3\. The Cullens had no idea what was happening to me at the moment.

What the hell was I going to do now?

**Please Review **


	17. Jail

**Chapter 17: Jail**

**Nessie's POV**

I closed my eyes wishing that I could be anywhere else right about now. I hoped that when I opened them I would no longer be sitting in the back of a patrol car. I hoped that when I opened my eyes I would realize that it was all a dream. Of course I was slapped hard in the face with a dose of reality.

The car didn't stop until we were in front of the police startion and subsequently the jail. One of the major disadvantages of travelling around in a cop car was the fact that we didn't have to stop at red lignts. Meaning I got to my cell a lot faster.

I felt sick to my stomach when we arrived. As soon as we arrived they wasted no time in taking my finger prints and mugshot. I was officially in the system. The thought alone made me ill.

"In here!" one of the officers yelled at me. When I didn't move fast enough the cop behind me pushed me. The gate slammed shut behind me. I watched as the police officers left. Good. There wouldn't be someone watching my move every second.

"Don't get so comfortable we are never alone here. They'll be watching us on camera,"

I jumped and screamed when I heard a voice behind me. I thought I was alone here. Jesus Christ!

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you,"

I scanned the cell for the source of the voice. It was girl that looked to be around my age. She looked hispanic. I'd never seen her before so I didn't think she was a street girl.

"My name is Vanessa. What's your name?"

I stayed silent. Unsure of whether or not I should answer the girl.

"Oh come on just because we are in jail it doesn't mean that we can't talk to each other. Or are you just really shy?"

"I'm just-well I have never been arrested before,"

"Neither have I," she said. "But I guess there's a first time for everything. So do you have a name or not?"

"Yes. It's Renesmee,"

"Renesmee? What kind of name is that?"

"It's my name. Yeah it is a mouthful which is why my friends usually call me Nessie,"

"Okay Nessie. So what are you in here for?"

I opened my mouth to talk but no words came out. So I shut it again.

"Don't worry Nessie it's not like we are all in here because we did something wonderful,"

"Then why don't you tell me what you did?" I countered.

Now she was quiet. Now I was starting to feel a little scared. What had my new cellmate done? Now I was curious yet scared at the same time.

She rolled up her sleeves and I was shocked when I saw bruises all over her arms. She then lifted her shirt and I saw even more bruises on her stomach and torso.

"What happened?"

"My stepdad happened. My mom remarried four years ago and it's been hell ever since. He abuses my mom, my little brother, and myself. He's beaten me so badly that I've ended up in the hospital, with severe injuries, and I have nearly died a few times because of the abuse. He threatens to kill us all the time. So I decided to slip some rat poison into his coffee this morning. Get rid of him before he gets rid of us,"

"So you're in here for murder?"

"Attempted murder," she corrected. "My mother called 911 and we all went to the hospital. Some doctor named Carlisle Cullen saved his life. Unfortunately,"

I froze when I heard Carlisle's name. Vanessa didn't even seem to notice my reaction though as she kept on telling me her story.

"I made the mistake of admitting that I did it. So they called the police. I tried to explain that it was only out of self defense but nobody would listen. Especially since my mother was actually siding with him instead of me," she was starting to have a hard time keeping it together.

"But can't you just show them the bruises?"

"It's not that simple unfortunately. When I was younger I was diagnosed with Schizophrenia. It's a mental illness that causes hallucinations and can distort your view of reality. I take my medication regularly and barely have any symptoms anymore. But I know my mom and my stepfather. They're going to use that against me and say that everything I believe is wrong. That I'm paranoid for no reason. They're going to say I inflicted all my injuries on myself. It wouldn't be the first time they've used my illness against me,"

"Your own mother?" I asked in shock.

She sighed. "No matter how much he abuses her she still loves him. Defends him even though my brother and I also on the receiving end of the abuse. Doesn't matter that he not only says he's going to kill us but has actually threatened us with knives and guns before,"

"I'm sorry," My heart was breaking for this poor girl and all that she's suffered.

"Well enough about me. Tell me your story Nessie,"

"I grew up homeless. Nobody wanted me so I learned to fend for myself out there. Unfortunately the only way I could get what I needed was by stealing. I also sold drugs. I worked for a guy that would make drugs. My job was to sell them. I started doing it when I was really young. I was very persuasive and good at selling. Unfortunately my crimes didn't go unnoticed by the police. I successfully evaded them for years but my luck ran out today,"

"Sounds like you got dealt a rotten hand?"

"It seems to me like you had it worse. I rather have no family at all then one who abuses me and threatens to kill me,"

"Yeah I guess so,"

"You're worried aren't you Vanessa?"

"I'm worried about what he will do to my mom and little brother when he's released from the hospital. It hurt to see Dr. Cullen trying so hard to save my stepfather's life. Saving his life could literally be the end of my mom's and little brother's life. But there wasn't anything I could do. At least I will be safe from him now that I'm locked up,"

Some time later a guard came to bring us dinner. It tasted like totak crap but I didn't have a choice. Sleep didn't come easy to me that night as I laid there thinking about everything that had happened that day. I smiled when I felt my baby move. Then immediately grew worried about how fast he or she was growing. My last thought was of Will Jr and Lily. At least they were safe with the Cullens.

I was awakened by a loud bang the following morning. "Wake up you two!"

I groaned. My back ached because of how badly I slept the night before. "Get changed you two!" another guy ordered as they gave us both new clothes.

My belly was noticeably bigger today than it was yesterday. That was the first thing I noticed when I changed. The growth rate of this baby was really scaring the hell out of me.

A few minutes later two police officers came in and placed us both in handcuffs.

"What's happening?"

"You're both being transferred to a state prison where you will await trial and sentencing,"

Oh no. This was not good. Definitely not good. My baby kicked once more in my fast growing belly.

**Please Review **


	18. Orange is Not the New Black

**Chapter 18: Orange is Not the New Black.**

**Nessie's POV**

I had never felt so scared in my life. As soon as we arrived at the prison we were forced to remove our clothes and put on some hideous orange jumpsuit. For a brief second I imagined how Alice would react if she saw me. I would have laughed if my situation hadn't been so serious. One thing was for sure. No matter what that show said orange is definitely not the new black.

The police marched Vanessa and I down a hallway with cells that housed several inmates. We were lead to the very last, and only empty cell. The officers removed the handcuffs before slamming the cell doors shut behind us. I paced the floor as the reality of the situation settled in.

I was in a prison cell. How did I go from shopping to sitting in a prison cell in less than 24 hours? I should have never left their side. I never should have gone into that Walmart looking for pregnancy tests. I should've just gone straight to Carlisle and had him confirm my pregnancy and maybe even shed some light on why I was already so pregnant. If I would have stayed with Bella, Alice, and Rosalie I would not be in the mess I was in right now. I wondered if they were even looking for me? I wouldn't blame them if they decided they had enough of my shenanigans and decided to forget about me completely. As long as they took care of my children.

"Nessie relax. Having a panic attack isn't going to solve anything,"

"But Vanessa how can I not worry? We are in prison for goodness sakes. What if we never get out of here? We don't even have lawyers!"

"Then the court will provide one. They literally say it when they're reading you your miranda rights," she tried to sound hopeful but she failed miserably. Her situation was a little more dire that my own though.

The baby suddenly kicked so hard that I had to bite my tongue to stop myself from screaming out loud. I lifted up my shirt and was surprised to see a bruise forming where I had been kicked.

"Are you okay Nessie?" I quickly pulled my shirt down so Vanessa would not see the large bruise on my stomach.

"Yeah I'm fine," I answered her. "Just in shock by everything that's happening. That's all,"

"This is a better place then where I lived before,"

I winced at the memory of everything she had told me before. I hoped her mom and her little brother would be okay. I hoped the Cullens were doing okay without me. I missed them. They had become like the family I never had.

When I woke up the next morning I felt disoriented. It took me a few minutes to remember that I was now a prison inmate. A wave of intense nausea hit me like a bulldozer. I shot out of the bed and barely made it to the toilet and started vomiting. Thankfully Vanessa and all the other inmates in the other cells were still fast asleep. There was zero privacy here when it came to using the toilet. At least we were an all women prison.

Once I was sure I was done I flushed the toilet and went to rinse out my mouth. I felt weak as I walked back to bed. My legs wobbled and I just felt tired. Perhaps a few more hours of sleep would do me some good. I had just shut my eyes when a guard came around making a lot of noise. Hollering that it was time for us to wake up.

Great. Just great. We were all let out to go to the cafeteria for breakfast. The food was no fine dining but at least it meant that we got to leave our cells for a little while. We got to talk to some of the other girls. It was interesting and sad to hear some of their stories. Soom after breakfast we were all forced to go back to our cells.

A few hours a lawyer came by to discuss my case with me. I almost had a heart attack when I first saw the guy. He looked a lot like Edward. At first I thought it was him until I saw that he had green colored eyes instead of gold.

"Hi my name is Edward Masen V. It's nice to meet you. Um Renesmee right? Hope I'm pronouncing that right,"

"Edward Masen the fifth? Wow that's a lot of Edwards,"

He smiled at me warmly. "It was a tradition that started with my great grandfather Edward Masen Jr. Sadly he succumbed to the Spanish Flu in 1918 a few months after marrying my great grandmother. They were young. Only 17 years old. But enough about me. We are here to talk about you,"

"You seem kind of young. How long have you been doing this?" I asked, feeling slightly worried.

"I just recently passed the bar exam. I'll be honest you're the first case I have ever been assigned to. But I know what I'm doing. I come from a family of lawyers,"

I was pretty sure that my staring was starting to freak him out. But I just couldn't help myself. He looked so much like Edward Cullen that it kind of freaked me out. Or maybe prison was just making me crazy and I had only been here for one day.

Once our meeting was over it was dinner time. Then after dinner we were allowed out into the prison yard. Vanessa wanted to play basketball with me but I just didn't have the energy.

That next day we were assigned jobs to do. I was put in charge of laundry. So my routine was breakfast, work, lunch, back to cell, dinner, prison yard 'free time' as I started calling it, shower, and bed. In that order. I hated it. I could not imagine spending the next 40 years or whatever in here without going completely insane.

Each day my stomach grew larger and I felt weaker and weaker. My belly was so big that people were starting to notice. Even the prison guards noticed that something was not quite right with my growing stomach. I hid the bruises along my stomach well though. What I couldn't hide was the fact that I couldn't hold food down anymore. Besides my pregnant belly I was getting noticeably skinnier. The guards were even talking about the possibility of taking me to the prison doctor soon.

I was out in the prison yard sitting by the chain link fence one evening when I heard a strange noise. I looked back thinking it was Vanessa or one of the other girls but there was no one. Then I heard a rustling sound coming from the forest. Then suddenly this huge wolf appeared out of nowhere.

The wolf froze when he saw me. His eyes grew wide in surprise. He was a magnificent animal. Probably the size of a horse. With beautiful reddish brown fur. He pressed his face against the side of the fence and I reached through to touch him. Stupid as that might be.

I screamed when the baby kicked again. Damn that hurt! I didn't remember my previous pregnancies being this painful! The wolf looked at me with worry in his eyes. He nudged my belly with his nose. I lifted my shirt a little to reveal my badly bruised stomach. It was several shades of black and blue.

Just then I heard the siren blaring. Meaning that it was time to return to our cells. "I'm sorry I have to go," I muttered to the wolf. But when I looked back he was gone.

What was I thinking? A wolf the size of a horse? I'd probably imagined the whole thing. Prison was definitely making me lose my mind and I'd only been here a week at least.

**Please Review **


	19. Searching

**Chapter 19: Searching**

**Bella's POV**

It felt like I was literally getting eaten up by both anxiety and guilt at the same time. I was sure that I was having the vampire equivalent of a panic attack right now. My daughter had been missing for a week now. We had been searching day and night for her but could find no trace of her.

I closed my eyes and thought back to my last few minutes with her. I should have gone with her when she said she had to use the bathroom. She was so adamant going to the bathroom by herself that it had set off alarm bells in me. It had put my maternal instinct into overdrive. So why did I choose to ignore that maternal instinct that something was wrong? Why hadn't I at least followed my daughter to see what she was really up to?

I was the worst mother in the world. What kind of mother loses her child twice? I was a vampire for godsakes and I still could not keep track of my half human child! Edward tried to tell me that it was not my fault. But I knew better. If I would have listened to my instincts my daughter would still be here right now.

My grandchildren kept me occupied when I was not out searching for my daughter. Oh how I loved those two. Having to explain to your two year old grandson why his mother is no longer around wasn't an easy task though. Especially when we had no idea where she really was.

Oh Nessie. The kind of trouble that girl landed herself in scared me. At least she had one good friend. Brittany. Rosalie managed to locate the girl the day before Nessie disappeared. Rose was determined to find out where the sex trafficking ring that Brittany was apart of was located. Unfortunately the girl didn't reveal anything. So Rose decided to befriend her and gain her trust firsr before digging for more information.

I took a deep breath and tried to get a handle on my nerves. It's just that the last time Nessie vanished without a single trace I didn't see her again for 13 years. Fate couldn't be that cruel though could it? Could fate be cruel enough to take my daughter and give her back to me 13 years later only to yank her away again?

Venom pooled into my eyes instead of tears. The closest a vampire could ever get to actual crying. When I looked in the mirror I saw that my eyes were pitch black. I hadn't hunted in weeks. I was long overdue but how could I even think about hunting when my baby girl was missing again?

It wouldn't be long though before Edward or Carlisle or one of these others forced me to go hunt. When Nessie went missing the first time I went four months without hunting as all I ever did was search for my baby. Unfortunately my thirst got so bad that I nearly went after a hiker that had gotten hurt in the woods. If it wasn't for Edward and Emmett holding me back I probably would have killed the poor man. So of course the family would to prevent another near accident like that from happening again.

But not tonight. I'd hunt tomorrow morning but right now I had to try looking for my daughter again. I had to bring her home. That was my main priority. Not my thirst. My thirst could wait a few more hours.

As soon as I heard Edward return from searching I jumped out the back window. Not even bothering to use the front door. I started up my car as fast as I could and sped down the street. I went back to the mall where she had gone missing. Several times I have retraced the erratic route her scent had taken that day. I went into the store and retraced her scent again. Instead of taking me to the restroom she had insisted she needed to use it lead me out of the mall. Even now that her scent was fading I traced it to the Walmart across the street and into that store's bathroom. Then I traced it back outside where her scent took an extremely crazy, erratic route that made no sense. It lead me to the same dead end it led me to every time before. Then it vanished completely.

"Oh Nessie," I cried. "Baby girl. What happened to you? Where did you go? Why did you leave us?" So many questions raced through my mind. Worry and guilt continue to eat at me. What if I didn't see her again for another 13 years? Oh God no! My heart couldn't handle that.

My cellphone startled me when it rang. It was Jacob. Oh Jacob. He'd been going crazy trying to find her as well. He hadn't slept much in the last week. He couldn't bare to lose her again either.

"Bella. I found her. I just found her," he sounded more worried then relieved which scared me.

"Where is she? Is she with you? Are you bringing her home right now? Can I speak to her?" Poor Jake. I didn't even give him a chance to answer my questions.

"She's in state prison,"

"She's-wait she is where?!"

"She's in state prison right now. I don't know how she got there. I didn't speak to her since I was in wolf form. But Bella I-"

"Which prison is she in?! Give me the address and I will go bail her out right now,"

I didn't need to write down the address he gave me. I had no problem memorizing these things.

"But Bella there is something else I have to-"

I ended the phone call while Jacob was still talking. I sped as fast as I could legally do so. I would have sped faster and ran red lights if I didn't want to deal with a cop pulling me over. A few hundred on speeding ticket wasn't a lot of money for a Cullen. A few hundred dollars was chump change to us. Documents wouldn't be an issue either. My driver's license would pass the most intense scrutiny thanks to J. Jenks. It was the amount of time such a stop would take that would annoy me the most right now. When all I wanted was to get my daughter out of prison.

My daughter in state prison. I shuddered. Don't worry baby. I'm coming for you. I pulled into the parking lot and parked in the first empty space I saw. I had to take extra care not to run at vampire speed when walking toward the door.

I sucked in a deep breath when I saw a familiar head of bronze colored hair exit the building. But wasn't Edward at home? Unless it hadn't been him that got home. I never did see who entered the house. If that was tbe case what was my husband doing here? Did Jake call him too?

"Edward!" I shouted as I started walking up to him "Edward what-"

I stopped dead in my tracks was a pair of green eyes instead of golden ones that met my gaze. That's when I noticed that his scent was different and that his skin was not at all pale. This man was one hundred percent human. But apart from that fact he looked just like my husband. Maybe a few years older. Physically anyway.

The man's face broke into a smile. "I'm sorry ma'am I'm afraid that you have me at a disadvantage. Do I know you from somewhere?"

"No. I'm sorry. I thought you were someone that I knew,"

"Well you did get one thing right. My name is Edward. Edward Masen V that is," he smiled. Masen. My Edward's last name had been Masen in his human life. This Edward Masen looks exactly like my Edward. What the hell was going on here?

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Isabella Cullen. Erm just Bella," I could barely get the words out of my mouth.

"Bella," he smiled. "It's nice to meet you," we shook hands. "Bella means beautiful in Italian, right? The name fits you perfectly,"

"Thanks,"

"So Edward. If you don't mind my asking where are you from?"

"Chicago, Illinois"

Just like my Edward.

"Well Bella I would love to get to know you. You're very beautiful. I mean what I'm trying to say is. Do you want to have dinner Friday night? I can give you my number if you'd like,"

I still couldn't wrap my mind around what was happening. But this would be the perfect opportunity to get more information off of him and if he had any relation at all to my husband. My Edward Masen.

"Yes," I said with genuine enthusiasm.

"Nice here's my number. My professional number is on the front. You can text my personal which is written on the back,"

It was a business card he handed me. He was a defense lawyer. So that explained why he was here in the first place. As soon as he left my thoughts returned to my daughter. I had to get her out of here.

The officer up front was surprised when she heard who I was here for. Then she called someone in the back to get Nessie while I filled out the necessary paperwork. It was a lot of paperwork.

"Bella?" Came my daughter's shocked voice a few minutes later.

I immediately looked up from the papers I was signing and was shocked at what I saw. It was definitely Nessie. But she was in extremely bad shape. She had lost a lot of weight. I could hear that she was struggling to breathe. Then I detected something else. A second heartbeat. Her stomach size told me she was four or five months along. Which was impossible. She reminded me of the way I looked when I was pregnant with her. I needed to get her to Carlisle immediately!

"Oh Bella it is you!" she yelled happily. The biggest smile on her ghastly face. She ran up to me and threw her arms around me. I hugged her as tightly as I could safely do so. I felt the baby kick and she yelled in pain.

**Please Review **


	20. I Have a Family

**Chapter 20: I Have a Family**

**Nessie's POV**

I couldn't believe what was happening. I couldn't believe that Bella was here springing me from prison. Even through the immense physical pain I was in I couldn't help but feel happy. Happy that I was free at last. Of course I knew that it would not last. I had just been talking with my lawyer a few minutes before Bella had come for me. I had a court date set two weeks for now.

I was bailed out of prison but that didn't mean that I would avoid a prison sentence all together. But I would deal with that a few weeks from now. For now I was just happy that I was going home. The Cullens hadn't forgotten about me like I feared they would.

"Come on let's get you home," Bella said as she tugged on my arm gently. I was in pain and I was having trouble breathing but I was beyond happy. As soon as we got in the car Bella called Carlisle and told him that she found me and that I needed medical attention immediately. Although she tried to hide it she sounded worried.

On the way home I dozed off at some point. Bella shook me gently to wake me up once we had arrived at the house. I never thought I would be so happy to see their house as I did right then and there. The whole family was waiting when we entered. But the happiness I felt in the atmosphere dissapeared and was automatically replaced by extreme concern once they noticed the state that I was in.

I didn't know what to think or say as I shifted nervously from one foot to another. What would they all think about my little stint in prison? When I was surprised when Edward came up to me and hugged me. "We're just happy that you're home. Where you belong. Don't ever scare us like that again!" he scolded me in the way a parent would scold their child. Speaking of children where were my two little ones?"

"Lily and Will are fast asleep. But thet will happy when they wake up and find their mother has returned to us safely," he said. How'd he know I was thinking about them? Sometimes I swore that Edward could read my mind. His lips pulled up into a smile.

Then the rest of the family hugged me the same as Edward had. Esme hugged me the longest. I honestly believed that her capacity to love extrended far beyond what was possible for most people. Love seemed to literally radiate out of her.

This when I finally truly understood. I had a family. There were people that genuinely cared about me and what happened to me. I'd probably never understand why they just plucked me off the streets and taken me in the way they had but it didn't matter. Maybe that was why Carlisle and Esme had so many adopted kids. They just found kids who needed a family and took them in and loved them as if they were their own. So no matter what stupid shit I did I'd still have a family.

The baby kicked so hard that I heard something snap. My knees buckled beneath me. I let out a shrill yell of pain. The worst kind of pain that I had ever felt before. Edward reacted the fastest and caught me before I hit the floor. The baby started going crazy. I felt as if something was biting me from within. Repeating biting. The pain grew worse and worse each time.

"Carlisle!" Edward yelled frantically as he rushed me up the stairs at a speed I didn't think was possible.

Out of nowhere Carlisle seemed to appear. "What happened Edward?" Carlisle asked as he quickly took me from Edward's arms.

"I don't know. She fell and yelled out in pain,"

"She's pregnant. But how is this possible?"

"I should have mentioned it before but she ran into Will Sr. in the woods a few weeks ago. He's a vampire now and they-"

Pain must've been making me lose my mind because I could have sworn I heard him say that Will was a vampire. How would Edward even know about Will in the first place?

"I need to get the child out now. I think the placenta may have detached. I'm sorry Nessie but I'm going to have to do a c section to get the baby out of you,"

My only response was to yell out in pain. I was in so much pain that I could barely see.

"Can't we let the morphine spread first?" Edward asked sounding panicked.

"There's no time. If I wait any longer we will lose the baby as well,"

"Get him out now!" I begged. My baby had to survive. If nothing else.

I felt a searing pain in my stomach. I screamed out over and over again as I felt Carlisle's hands inside of my body. Then I heard the sound of a baby crying. "A boy," Carlisle said. I could feel something else moving around frantically inside of my body. But neither one of them seemed to notice that something was wrong.

"It looks he accidentally kicked the placenta and caused it to detach,"

"There's something-" I gasped and couldn't finish my sentence. But at least I was able to get their attention.

"There's another one," Carlisle said in surprise. I yelled out when once again I felt his hands inside of my body. A few seconds later I heard more crying. "A girl. A girl with no heartbeat,"

"But she's alive," Edward said. "Alive with no heartbeat,"

"We'll investigate that later. Bella can you take the babies for a few moments? Edward hand me that syringe over there,"

I hadn't even realized that Bella had entered the room. But there she was. I couldn't see my two babies.

"It's my venom," Edward spoke.

"I have a theory that by reintroducing venom into her system will awaken her long dormant vampire side thus healing her also. If I'm wrong though she'll be a full vampire like us,"

My mind slipped into unconsciousness. No longer able to handle the pain. It was a blissful reprieve.

_Then suddenly I couldn't breathe. I could hear noises outside. Then there was a very bright light and pale hands suddenly grabbed me and pulled me out. It was Edward. He was holding me and I was a baby. I was dreaming. _

_"It's Renesmee," he said._

_"Let me. Give her to me," I heard a weak female voice say._

_I looked and saw Bella smiling at me. She looked different. Less pale and way more sweaty. She also had brown eyes instead of gold. She looked like death itself and there was blood everywhere but she was smiling at me. She took me into her arms. The look of pure love never leaving her face._

_It wasn't a dream. It was a memory. Bella is my mother._

**Please Review **


	21. Memory is a Funny Thing

**Chapter 21: Memory is a Funny Thing**

**Nessie's POV**

Memory was strange. Some people will try their hardest to recall something they wish to remember. Yet no matter how hard they try the memory remains elusive. Then there are the memories that people try to forget. Yet no matter how hard they try certain memories were forever ingrained their brains.

Then there are people like me. People who want to remember and people who want to forget at the same time. Tried as I might I was never able to remember the mother that birthed me. The family that gave me up for reasons unknown. Then there were the memories that I wanted to forget. The adoptive family who had seen me as nothing more than a burden. I wanted to forget them but the day they dumped me off at the psychiatric hospital was one that I would never forget. No matter how hard I tried.

But now I had a memory that I longed for my entire life. A memory of the woman who had given birth to me. A tiny piece of my past had fallen into place. It was just one small piece of a gigantic puzzle but at least it was a piece.

As time passed I became more aware of what was happening around me. I could hear and smell better. I didn't open my eyes though. I could feel my strength returning to me. The paim of childbirth had passed.

A cold hand grasped mine. I wasn't alone. That made me happy. Now I knew that no matter what happened I would never be alone again. I opened my eyes and was stunned by how much clearer my vision had gotten.

I looked beside me and spotted Bella at my side. Another thing that struck me as odd was that she hadn't aged a day since she had me. Now though I was beginning to understand that there was something to the Cullens, my family, that I didn't know about. Something that was not entirely human.

For now though I was just happy to see her. "Mom?" I whispered. "Mom is it really you?"

Her hand flew to her mouth in shock. She gasped. She looked like she was close to tears. Her reaction only confirmed what I already knew to be true. She was my mom. We had found each other at last. After so many years. She remembered me even though I didn't remember her. That must have been so hard for her.

"Yes baby. It's me," her voice was breaking up. Though her eyes still produced no tears. "I'm your mother,"

I threw my arms around her and I started crying. It had taken me 13 years but I was finally home. Home with my mom and right now that was all that mattered.

"You remember," she sobbed.

"Not everything," I admitted. "But I know who you are and I know who Edward is. He's my dad, right?"

"Yes he is sweetie,"

"Why did you give me up?" I asked with tears in my eyes. "Did you not want me anymore?"

"Renesmee we always wanted you. We loved you with all of our hearts. We still do. You were stolen from us. We never gave up looking for you. We never gave up hope that we would find you either,"

I remembered the dream that I used to have. The dream where I was kidnapped by a vampire. I remembered how I had believed in my dream so strongly when I was little. Could it be possible? No. But why else could cause my mom to remain the same age for years? The Cullens were different than most people. Pale skin that was ice cold to the touch. Gold eyes. Hadn't I heard them saying something about vampires before I lost conciousness?

"Mom can I ask you something?"

"Sure sweetie you can ask me whatever you want?"

"What are you?"

I could see that the question had caught her completely offguard. She hadn't been expecting me to ask that. She didn't say anything. So I decided to be more direct and ask "Are you a vampire?"

She smiled at me once again. "I see you're starting to piece things together. I wanted to tell you the truth about everything earlier but Carlisle said that it would be better to wait. But yes baby. I'm a vampire we all are. Except Jacob anyway,"

"So does that mean that I'm a vampire to?"

"Only half. I was human when I got pregnant with you. Your vampire side comes from Edward,"

"But I've been human all my life,"

Mom shook her head. "No you only forgot about your vampire heritage. Then for reasons we can't understand your vampire genetics went completely dormant. The venon Carlisle introduced into your system two days ago activated those genes again. You feel different don't you?"

"Yeah I can see, hear, and smell better,"

"Trust me those will not be the only changes,"

"So what does that make my kids then?"

"Since Will Sr. was human for the first two pregnancies Will Jr. and Lily are mainly human. Carlisle says they are about 99% human. Your twins on the other hand have a lot more vampire in them since Will Sr. was a vampire when you got pregnant with them. Your daughter is even closer to a vampire than her twin brother is. She doesn't even have a heartbeat,"

"Where is everybody else?" I asked.

"Carlisle is at work but everybody is downstairs eavesdropping on our conversation I might add,"

I chuckled. "Can I see my kids? All of them?"

"Of course. They have all been eagerly waiting for you to wake up," the thought of what she said made me smile.

She came back a few minutes later with two babies in her arms. One boy and one girl. I was stunned because they looked way older then two day old babies. They looked like they were at least six months old.

"Mommy you're awake!" My head snapped up when I heard my son's voice. Bella-mom had returned with my other two babies. Lily was only two months old but she looked younger than my two day old babies.

"I was only out for two days?"

"You're twins are growing fast. Even faster than you did,"

Of course. It made sense. My first two kids took the usual nine months to develop but my twins only took weeks. So of course they would age much faster once outside the womb as well.

I looked over at all of my babies and I couldn't help but wonder what this would affect the dynamics of their relationships with each other in the future. Lily already looked younger then my twins. At this rate it would only be a matter of time before they looked older than Will Jr. as well. Would Will and Lily resent their younger siblings for this? How would they react when their younger siblings looked 17 years old and they still looked like 10 and 8 year olds? How would my twins treat their older (younger siblings). It worried the hell out of me.

"Nessie are you okay?"

I looked at all of my children and forgot my worries for the time being. "Yeah I'm fine,"

"So what are you going to name your twins? We're tired of referring to them as 'the boy' and 'the girl'"

"Um truthfully I haven't thought about names at all. So I have no idea just yet,"

**Please Review **


End file.
